


【大岛群像】禁岛少年

by shenbingyou



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 23:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 32,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19486126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenbingyou/pseuds/shenbingyou





	【大岛群像】禁岛少年

题记：黎明到来之前，我们都是黑夜。

含琛南旧事、高山原也、持之以恒、何焉悦色，及有齐洛、齐南趋向；  
现代架空、黑道背景、三观不正、be预警；  
如有雷同、怎么可能？  
不喜轻喷

Chapter 1  
“姚学长！”  
身后有人喊。  
姚琛回过头，看到一个齐耳短发的女生红着脸朝他走来。  
“这……这是……送给你的……”女生将粉色礼物袋丢进姚琛怀里，头也不敢回地一溜烟跑远了。  
姚琛笑了笑，把东西塞进背包，然后跨上自行车涌入放学人潮中。  
街边商店放着“随风奔跑自由是方向”，姚琛不由将自行车蹬得飞快，车轮滚过被太阳晒得发软的沥青路面，驶向夕阳的那边。  
明天周六，是找赵让、牛超、丰楚轩打球呢，还是去翟潇闻家打游戏？  
一直到抵达家门，姚琛还是没做好决定。  
算了，明天再说吧。  
他掏出钥匙开门，发现家里空无一人，看来今天爸妈又上夜班。他挠挠头发，将背包甩在沙发上，然后从冰箱里拎出一瓶可乐，直至喝下半瓶他才想起包里还有一个礼物袋。可他正躺得舒服，懒得起身，于是伸脚去够，将将够到时，厨房传来“噼啪”一声响。他吓了一跳，手里的可乐洒出来，顺着皮肤纹路滴落在地。  
姚琛家所处的一带其实早已被划入拆迁区，但这里的居民祖祖辈辈生活于此，都不肯在开放商的合同上签字，一来二去大家就都成了钉子户。再后来上头换领导，拆迁的事就耽搁了下来。如今四周建起形形色色的商场和娱乐城，这一块地方像是湖心的岛屿，与旁格格不入。  
也正因为如此，这一带鱼龙混杂，打工仔和娱乐城小姐都在此处租房，违章建筑日益增多，偏不见人来管。  
当然除了那些看起来不是好人的，还有一些看不出来不是好人的——比如最近多家失窃，大伙儿都知道是区里人作案，但就查不到具体是谁。  
姚琛小心翼翼地放下可乐，轻手轻脚起身，往厨房走去，路过冰箱时，他从顶上取下一柄水果刀。  
闷热在房内肆意，一只壁虎从姚琛脚边窜过，他险些失手掉了刀，这也使他暴露了行踪，对方辨出他的方位，朝他喊了一声：“小琛哥？”  
是谁？  
既陌生又熟悉？  
姚琛握着水果刀的手微微发抖，他似乎猜到了答案，但他不敢继续往下想。  
可那人坚持要他想下去：“小琛哥，是我啊，你不记得我了吗？”  
“周……周……”他“周”了大半天都没“周”出来。  
“唉，”那人叹口气，替他把话说完，“是周震南。”  
夕阳从窗外透进来，将那人侧脸镀上一层柔光，眼前的画面好像梦境般不真实，姚琛屏住呼吸，生怕稍一动静梦就醒了。  
“小琛哥，拉我一把呗，我脚扭了。”梦境一般的周震南扯扯姚琛的裤腿，总算将他从失神中唤回。

******  
十分钟后。  
周震南坐在沙发上喝冰可乐，姚琛正蹲着拿冰袋给他敷脚踝。  
他们之间本该开启一个话题的，内容是姚琛问周震南这些年去了哪里，为什么毫无音讯。但周震南太会扯了，他一会儿聊商场里的开业仪式，一会儿说对面ktv门口的礼仪小姐，就是不谈自己当初为何莫名消失，又为何莫名出现。  
“我还遇到疯李老了，那时候他可没少吓唬我俩，我记得他把你给我买的礼物都砸坏了。”周震南还在滔滔不绝，姚琛却始终低头不语。  
突然周震南顿住，从屁股底下抽出一个被压扁了的粉色纸袋。姚琛见状劈手夺过，将纸袋丢出老远。  
“还生气呐？”周震南小声问。  
生气？生什么气？  
气他把自家厨房窗户捅烂，还是气他多年前不告而别。  
姚琛不知道。  
他现在大脑卡机，完全组织不了完整的语句说出口，只能维持沉默。  
“小琛哥……”周震南弯下腰，抱住姚琛的肩膀，“其实这些年……我很想你……”  
很想很想很想，所以不远千里、不惜代价，也要来找你。  
但后面这段他没敢说。  
“嗯。”姚琛挣出他的怀抱，“饿了吗，我去煮晚饭。”  
周震南看着姚琛面无表情地转身离去，心里顿时涌起巨大的委屈——不是的，他冒着生命危险逃回来，要的根本不是这种场面，三年时间说长不长，怎么可能彻底改变一个人的心意？即使是他……即使是经历了这么多的他，也仍然没忘记当初的约定。  
“小琛哥……”他跛着脚跳上去抱住那人的后背，将脸轻轻靠在上面，“说好要永远陪着我的呢？”  
许久，他感到一阵颤抖。  
姚琛在哭。  
“我以为你死了。”  
姚琛极力压抑着哭腔。  
当年周震南消失，他又是报警又是张贴寻人启事，结果都石沉大海，人人告诉他周震南和他妈妈都死了，否则两个大活人怎么会人间蒸发？  
于是他无奈选择相信，并在父母的安抚中试图将那段记忆从脑海深处抹去——他不曾偷偷喜欢过一个叫周震南的小男孩，也不曾和他约定永远在一起，更没在那个暴风雨的夜晚亲吻他的脸颊。  
“对不起，”周震南抱紧他，“可我这不是回来了么？”  
确实回来了，但也太晚了。  
晚到我已经习惯没有你，晚到我已经开始新的生活。  
“咕噜噜”  
周震南的肚子不合时宜地响了起来，他有些不好意思地松开姚琛。  
“想吃什么？”姚琛问他。  
周震南眨眨眼：“还能是什么？酸辣土豆丝呀～”

******  
晚饭过后周震南拿着姚琛的睡衣去洗澡，夏夜闷热潮湿，空调在卧室里，但姚琛宁愿流着汗在厨房抽烟。尼古丁过肺，从鼻孔里化作絮状白雾飘散开来，他忍不住低头轻咳。  
上大学后他就学会了抽烟，但爸妈并不知道，倒不是他有意隐瞒，而是他很少抽，也没有瘾，顶多是和同学去ktv唱歌时，接过别人递来应酬的几支。  
今天这盒烟还是年初在夜市摊子上买的，当时抽了一根就没再打开过，结果放了太久竟然受潮，有半盒都软了。  
他把烟蒂按在水池里，转头看到光着腿的周震南。  
比起小时候的圆润可爱，周震南如今瘦了许多，姚琛的睡衣套在他身上像布毯似的松松垮垮。  
厨房灯没开，但月光足够亮，照在周震南湿漉漉的头发和细细白白的小腿上，竟弥漫出一丝鬼魅幽异感。  
“干嘛不穿裤子。”姚琛伸手去拉窗帘。  
“太大了，穿不住。”周震南闷声道。  
黑暗中姚琛去摸厨房灯开关，却摸到一片滑腻，带着沐浴露的香味。  
“小琛哥，”有人在他耳边轻声唤，“你有想我吗？”  
像是高高垒起的积木塔被抽掉基底，所有苦苦经营的心血毁于一旦。  
姚琛慌了。  
他以为自己没事了，以为过了今晚梦就醒了。  
但实际上名为周震南的蛊早就下在他心底，刀剜不出，火烧不尽，随着血液骨髓遍布全身，让他生就生，让他死就死。  
“南南……”他捉住对方攀上来的手腕，放在唇边轻轻一吻。  
我想你的。  
三年来都很想你。  
即使我麻痹自己去忘记。  
原以为那是年少轻狂作下的孽，却不料有可能纠缠一生。

******  
手腕吻过后两人都有些尴尬，姚琛把周震南推进房间，自己则连干净衣服都没来得及拿，就冲进了浴室。热水浇下来的那刻，他总算头脑清醒。  
周震南至今为止闭口不谈五年来的遭遇，足以见得事情并不简单，而且他一点没提及他妈妈的去向，这又是怎么回事？  
姚琛还记得第一次见到周震南，他尚被周妈妈抱在怀里，两岁大的小人儿，香香软软，奶团子似的。后来时间久了，街坊都传周震南身世不干净，说周妈妈原来是舞女，后来怀孕了只能歇业，因为不知道孩子到底是谁的，所以就跟她自己姓周。  
小小的周震南在言语暴力中长到十五岁，竟然没长歪，内心依旧纯真善良，待人亲切礼貌，这大抵是他有一个温柔的妈妈和交心的朋友，这个朋友就是姚琛。  
而一切的变故也在他十五岁这年——在他发现自己和姚琛之间有种莫名情愫疯狂生长时，一双无形的手掐断了他的生活轨线。

******  
“滴——”热水器发出刺耳的声音。  
姚琛抹了把脸，直接上手拔掉插头，然后又重新插上。老化的热水器就是这样，非得暴力对待才能恢复正常工作。  
这时浴室门被推开，朦胧雾气中一颗脑袋探进来：“小琛哥，什么响啊？”  
“没……没什么！”姚琛一时羞赧，连忙扯过毛巾挡住下半身。  
于是周震南看到的就是这样一副场景——接连不断的水珠滚过那属于大男孩的精健肉体，最终隐匿在湿水沉重的毛巾下，那毛巾后又是什么？实在令人不断遐想。姚琛不知道，其实犹抱琵琶半遮面比坦然面对更勾引人的求知欲。  
但周震南不是正常人，他也知道小琛哥是个轴货，逼太紧会跑掉的。所以他吐吐舌头，把从衣柜里翻出的另一套睡衣放在马桶盖上，然后乖巧地出了门。  
他走后姚琛愣了半天，总觉得心里有点后悔之类的情愫。

******  
洗过澡、吹完头发，姚琛进门才发现周震南头发还是半湿的。  
“也不怕着凉。”他拎着吹风机坐到床边，把周震南从被子里捞出来。  
周震南乖乖坐着，两手放在膝盖上，细绒绒的刘海覆盖在额头，几乎遮住他的眼睛。  
“明天带你去剪头吧。”姚琛道。  
“好啊。”周震南软软糯糯地答。  
头发很快吹好，姚琛转身倒了杯水放在床头。他还记得周震南的习惯——经常半夜土拨鼠一样站起来喊：“啊啊啊！我渴了我要喝水！”  
真神奇，他竟然还记得这个。  
而床上的周震南正把脸缩进空调被，只露出一双滴溜溜的小眼睛盯着姚琛一举一动。  
“睡啦。”姚琛摸摸他的头。  
“明天周六，”周震南说，“没必要睡这么早的。”  
“那你有什么话要跟我聊么？”姚琛问。  
周震南眯了眯眼，鼻翼两侧露出可爱的猫纹，“没有呀，我比较想听你说故事，比如关于那个粉色礼物袋。”  
“那个算不上故事，是人都可以猜到前因后果。南南，”姚琛俯身，投下的阴影彻底将周震南圈住，“我更想听你的故事，这些年，你到底去了哪里？”  
我到底去了哪里？  
周震南吸了吸鼻子，没有说话。  
他以为不提就可以假装忘记。  
“小琛哥。”他伸出手，宽松的袖子滑下去，露出手腕上一个荆棘纹身，那四探的躯干几乎与血脉重叠，象征了生命，也象征了死亡。  
姚琛轻轻摸着纹身，摸到一段起伏，他恍然大悟——那里曾经有一道伤口，疤痕至今未消，因此以纹身遮盖。  
“南南……”他想说什么，却说不出。  
“所以小琛哥，别再问了。”周震南环住姚琛的脖子，“就当一切重新开始，好吗？”  
“好。”姚琛吻了吻他的额头。  
这夜两人相拥而眠，姚琛做了一个梦，梦里他骑车载着周震南穿过热闹的街头，追着落日而去。  
周震南也做了一个梦，梦到姚琛向他伸手，把他从泥泞里拖出来。  
可梦终究是梦，总会有醒来的一天。

Chapter 2  
“吱吱吱——”  
一只金毛猴子蹲在果盘边啃香蕉啃得正起劲，碎屑掉了满桌。  
屋内光线晦暗，厚重的檀香味熏得人脑袋晕晕。  
夏之光咬牙硬撑着，在他的膝盖失去知觉前，上座的人终于开口说话了——  
“跟丢了？”  
“是，大圣，只怪我无能……”  
“嗯，的确无能。”被称为“大圣”的男人伸手捞过桌上的猴子，那猴子原本呲牙呢，被他一拧后颈皮，吓得再不敢动弹。  
这男人便是港岛第一社团红合会的新任会长，张颜齐，一个道上人人闻之色变的狠角色。自他上任来不到三个月，红合会内外大换血，原会长老鬼的心腹不是横死街头就是下落不明，于是老鬼独子、被称为太子爷的焉栩嘉当初那句“我年少无知难堪大任，与其任由我毁了我爸的基业，不如交给七哥发扬光大”也成了众人遐想的缘由，这其中若没有威逼利诱实在令人难以信服。  
“小光啊，”张颜齐耷拉着没精神气的下垂眼，“是不是阿粤这些年太过宠你，都把你宠成废物了？”  
“大……大圣……”夏之光汗如雨下。他不是没见识过张颜齐的狠厉，因此更加恐慌。  
“大圣，”一旁的彭楚粤走上前，“是我教导无方，我愿意领命去把人抓回来。”  
“阿粤，我就说怪你吧，什么事都赶着善后。”张颜齐搂着猴子懒懒起身，最终消失在佛堂深处。  
片刻后黑暗中走出两个人，一个嬉皮笑脸，一个面如结冰。  
夏之光知道他们，是张颜齐最得力的两个红棍，任世豪和肖凯中。  
“粤哥，这事你们就不用管了。”任世豪勾着肖凯中的脖子，“我和阿凯一定把人追回来。”他说这话时眼底满是挑衅，看得夏之光很不舒服。  
但不舒服也没办法，那个叫周震南的混小子确实是自己跟丢的。  
“走吧。”彭楚粤搀着夏之光站起来。  
“都麻了。”夏之光孩子气地撇嘴，他长着一张精致秀气的脸，很难让人把他跟杀人不眨眼的魔头联系在一起。  
“活该。”彭楚粤嘴上这么说，出了佛堂后还是蹲下身，“上来。”  
夏之光笑嘻嘻地攀到他背上，一如小时候那样揪住彭楚粤的耳朵：“驾！”  
“死小孩！”彭楚粤暗骂一句。

******  
另一边，内陆地区某个不起眼的城中村里，一夜好眠的少年睁开眼，然后戳了戳身边人：“小琛哥小琛哥，我好饿啊～”  
“唔……”姚琛闷哼一声，扣住周震南的脑袋直往怀里塞。  
“我要窒息了哥！”周震南照着姚琛的锁骨狠狠咬去，后者疼得一个激灵跳起来。  
“哇，你是小狗啊！”姚琛揉着被咬的地方直抽气。  
“饿了，想吃肉。”周震南可怜兮兮道。  
姚琛无奈地爬下床：“得了，我去做早饭。”

爸妈还在补觉，因为都睡得太沉，以至于谁也没听到隔壁房的动静。这样也好，姚琛有足够的时间去思考，待会儿如何跟他们解释家里多了一个人这件事。  
他套上围裙，将打匀的鸡蛋液浇进滚油里，“噼里啪啦”一阵响后，带着焦味的食物香气弥散开来。  
“好香哦～”周震南扒拉在厨房门边，小奶狗似的哼哼。  
“快去洗脸刷牙。”姚琛头也不抬。  
“不行呢，”周震南习惯性地啃手，“你爸说他要先上厕所。”  
姚琛仿佛听到自己大脑里运行零件突然卡壳的声音，过了也不知几分钟后，他才在周震南“都糊啦”的喊声中回过神。  
“没关系，糊的给你吃，快帮我重新煎一个。”周震南摇着他的手臂。  
姚琛深吸一口气，将第二个蛋倒进油锅里。  
“我要单面的，荷包蛋，别太熟。”周震南不忘提醒道。

******  
早餐时四个人围坐在不大的餐桌上，姚琛把原本计划解释的内容全忘光了，所幸周震南一张小嘴吧啦吧啦，把姚爸姚妈逗得不时哈哈大笑，临了还嘱咐姚琛带周震南出去玩玩，并表示周震南想在姚家歇几天就歇几天。  
“你这些年是不是拜郭德纲为师去了？”洗碗时姚琛问在旁玩水的周震南。  
“说好不问的呐。”周震南吐吐舌头。  
姚琛笑了笑，便不再打趣。  
九点多的时候，翟潇闻打了电话来，问姚琛今天组不组队。  
翟潇闻家里是开网吧的，生活唯二的乐趣除了在吧台把自己的微信收款码偷偷递给客人，就是给自己弄一个包间，开黑开到昏天暗地。  
翟家就他一个男娃，打不得骂不得，只好由他兴风作浪，好在老天保佑他没走上歪路，虽然平时爱整人但心肠不坏且为人仗义，同龄人都很愿意和他一起玩。  
姚琛本想回复他说家里有客人，奈何被周震南抢过手机替他回了：“去去去，我们一起去！”  
“你呀，真的是……”姚琛摇头。  
“我怎么啦？”周震南趴在床上学毛毛虫，细绒绒的短发被蹭得乱七八糟。  
“先去理发吧。”姚琛揉揉他的脑袋。

******  
店内贴着洗剪吹二十元一人，拼团第二人半价。姚琛想着自己的头发也该理了，于是和周震南一起坐下。  
新来的学徒小哥太过紧张，在给周震南理发的过程中掉落梳子一次、剪刀两次，其成果可想而知——姚琛望着周震南狗啃似的刘海差点笑出声，要不是他那张脸撑着，恐怕效果会更夸张。  
“实在不好意思，”理发店的秃头店长再三抱歉，“要不送您一张八折卡，下次来就能用。”  
“为什么今天不能用。”周震南冷着脸问。  
秃头店长吞了吞口水。  
周震南笑和不笑时完全是两个人，一个软萌甜糯，一个凛冽如刀，尤其是他还长了一双单拎出来十分显凶狠的眼。  
“这个……是规定啦。”秃头店长赔笑道。  
“规定？哪条法律法规，你念出来我听听。”他说这话时嘴里仿佛能喷出寒气。  
姚琛意识到不对劲，眼前并不是他熟悉的周震南——即使个子没有拔升，身上却笼罩着一股强大的气场，生生压制所有与其对立的人。  
这样的周震南，陌生到令人后怕。  
最终秃头店长妥协，只收了二十块，并附赠一张八折卡，同时全店欢送姚琛和周震南出门。  
“你看我多勤俭持家～”一出门周震南就变脸，小眼睛里满是狡黠。  
明明还是同一个人，却有种脱胎换骨的感觉。  
“南南？”姚琛轻声唤他。  
“怎么啦？”周震南正将那张八折卡塞进姚琛裤子口袋里，听到声音他抬起头，白白净净的小脸上仿佛写着天真无邪。  
“没什么，”姚琛揉揉他细绒绒的头发，“就是觉得也不难看嘛。”  
“不看看是谁的脸在撑着这发型。”周震南十分臭屁地做个甩头的动作。  
姚琛勾了勾嘴角。  
干嘛多想呢，既然都决定了不再多问。失去的三年大可用三十年来补，不够就六十年啦。  
他无比坚定地牵起周震南的手，扎进迎面而来的人群。

******  
翟潇闻发现事情不对劲。  
姚琛也不是没有好兄弟，比如丰楚轩啦，牛超啦，但他们在一起的画风都很和谐，无非是大男孩之间的打打闹闹。  
他联想到姚琛至今还没有女朋友，于是一个诡异的想法在他脑海中逐渐诞生——“姚琛，你不会是gay吧？”  
“噗！”对方用一口喷在键盘上的可乐回应了他。  
“要死啦！我刚换的！还新的呐！”翟潇闻一屁股跳起来，抱着键盘直抖。  
“咳咳咳……”姚琛被呛得猛咳嗽，眼泪都快飙出来。  
“待会儿跟你算账啦！”翟潇闻拆下键盘去前台呼救。  
“很明显吗？”姚琛转头问旁边的周震南。  
后者正把脚跷在他大腿上玩手游，过了十秒才幽幽抬起头：“你说什么？”  
姚琛气得去挠他脚心，痒得他连声求饶。  
“小琛哥我错啦！我再也不犯啦！我以后一定认真听你说话！”  
姚琛这才住手。  
“干嘛不玩电脑机。”姚琛把他抱放到自己腿上。  
“手机可以躺着玩呐。”周震南老实回答。  
包房里环境晦暗，正上方一束幽蓝的光打下来，擦着周震南纤细的脖子，仿佛印了块染料。姚琛感觉脑子里“嗡嗡”响，身体不自觉地凑过去，在周震南嫩豆腐似的侧颈皮肤上留下温热的吻痕。  
“我擦！”翟潇闻愣在门口，“对不起打扰了。”  
门关上的那刻姚琛和周震南都笑了。  
“完了小琛哥，流言蜚语总是传得很快哦，你外面的桃花运要被斩断了。”周震南笑出小猫纹，两颗兔牙咬住下唇，又可爱又撩人。  
“断就断呗，反正我也没在意过。”姚琛仰着头，灯光下那粒泪痣愈发明显，周震南忍不住低头舔了舔。  
“南南……”姚琛声音沙哑，“我真怕这是梦啊。”  
周震南抱住他：“那我们都不要醒。”

******  
就让我们溺死在这梦的海洋里，做成对的鬼魂，也好过做太阳下，孤独的两个人。

Chapter 3  
光从百叶窗外条条缕缕挤进来，在堆满档案盒的办公桌上划出数道分割线。  
“张局长。”  
忽然有人敲门。  
张远匆忙将档案盒一股脑扔进脚边的大箱子里，“进来。”  
“张局长，打扰了。”刘也稍显拘谨地走进门。  
“什么事？”张远摆出平日里一贯的严肃面孔，这使刘也更加紧张。  
“那……那个，我……我的……调职申请……”  
“不与批准。”张远冷冷道。  
“是……”刘也懊恼地垂下头。  
“回去工作吧。”张远看也不看他，开始翻阅手头文件。  
“是，局长。”刘也转身出门，将压抑的气氛关在办公室里。  
又失败了。  
从业至今他一直渴望被调到前线工作，枯燥无趣的警局文员生涯几乎要消耗完他当初来这里时的所有热情。他实在不甘心，但又无可奈何。  
而办公室门内，在听到刘也的脚步声渐小后，张远弯腰重新把箱子里的档案翻了出来。早在他接手局长位置前，上一任老局长就跟他说过，红合会一直是港岛警局心头的毒瘤，为了彻底铲除这颗毒瘤，他设计派出了一名高级警员深入虎穴，而这名警员的档案只有局长一人知晓，并且不到万不得已切不可动用这张王牌。  
如今红合会前会长老鬼死了，新会长张颜齐忙着清洗内部成员，这实在是不可多得的好机会，只要顺藤摸瓜，趁机挑起红合会新老势力相争，警局完全可以坐收渔翁之利。  
但最关键的问题是，潜伏多年，这名卧底警员是否仍然不改初心呢？

******  
“对不起，我是警察。”  
“谁相信？”  
“嘭！biu～biu～biu～”  
“你死啦！你死啦！”  
两个小孩绕着电视机跑来跑去，弄得周震南完全看不了电影情节。  
“你连《无间道》都没看过啊？”翟潇闻一边吃着冰淇淋一边问。  
“从没看过完整的。”周震南道  
“有什么好看的，不就好人其实是坏人，坏人其实是好人嘛。”翟潇闻不以为然道。  
“好人其实是坏人，坏人其实是好人，”周震南轻笑，“真有意思啊……”  
“你小男朋友是不是热昏了？”翟潇闻往姚琛身上靠。  
姚琛伸手推开他，将刚买的遮阳伞挡在周震南头顶。  
“我也要，我都晒死了。”翟潇闻一个旋转扭身钻到伞下。  
“自己买去。”姚琛再次无情地推开了他。  
“你见色忘友呜呜呜～”翟潇闻假装抹眼泪。  
周震南却笑：“你朋友真有意思。”  
“还有更有意思的呢，”姚琛朝马路对面望，“你看那个是不是杜煜？”  
翟潇闻像被电击似的弹起来：“你们好好玩，我先走一步！”  
大热天路上行人稀少，即使有也是走得极慢，翟潇闻飞奔的身影在路面上显得格外与众不同。  
周震南本以为姚琛是骗人的，结果路对面真的走过来一个人，想必就是那位杜煜。  
杜煜的脸色看起来很不好，望着翟潇闻背影恨恨道：“跑得挺快。”  
姚琛见状忍着笑：“怎么，又被整了？”  
“你说呢。”杜煜的语气有点咬牙切齿的味道。  
“走吧，跟我们吃东西去，消消气。”姚琛向他发出邀请。  
杜煜这才发现还有第三个人的存在，“他是？”  
“表弟。”周震南抢先开口，“我是他远方表弟。”说完还悄悄捏了下姚琛腰侧的肉。  
杜煜没心思细究：“你们吃吧，我去找其他受害人商讨一下，怎么教训翟潇闻那个臭小子。”他说完摆摆手，往路那头走了。  
目送他离去时，周震南的视线在拐角路灯处一顿，那后面是条幽暗的小巷子，深不见底、寒气丛生，仿佛与外面热烈的天气格格不入，又仿佛在滋生着什么不为人知的秘密。  
周震南的第六感向来灵敏，他知道有人躲在那里，他知道自己被跟踪了。  
姚琛发现周震南表情不对劲，以为他是中暑了，忙把冰水贴上他额头，“不如我们回去吧？”  
周震南不说话，拉着姚琛闷头往闹区走。正值地铁到站，大批人流涌出站口，推推搡搡中周震南松开了姚琛的手。他们很快被冲散，或者说，是周震南故意要和姚琛分散的，他个子不高，易于穿梭和隐遁，此刻如同游鱼入海，一会儿就不见踪迹。  
姚琛慌了，他一边拨开阻碍一边喊周震南的名字，可等人潮退去后，原地只留下他一人，不，还有一个人的，一个男人——穿着白衬衫、黑西装裤，头发有些长，尖下巴、巴掌脸，秀气得惊人。  
“你好，我是赵磊。”那人动作优雅，语气也温和。  
姚琛并不理会，掉头就走。  
赵磊却拦住他：“你找不到人的，不过我可以帮你。”  
“你到底是谁？”姚琛面带警惕。  
赵磊掏出车钥匙晃了晃：“路上细聊？”

******  
“嘭——”  
木塞飞出去，带着一股飘渺的白烟。  
任世豪曲手倒了杯香槟，然后靠在沙发上闭眼品尝。  
“有点猖狂了吧，”角落的周震南笑道，“生怕别人不知道我们在偷渡么？”  
任世豪晃了晃杯子，“都沦为阶下囚了，安分点吧。”  
确实，此刻周震南被捆住了手脚，完全动弹不得。但从他的表情却可以看出，他丝毫也不在意这些，那微眯的狭长的眼睛仿佛透露出只要给他松开手脚、他就能轻而易举干掉眼前人的讯息。  
“收拾一下，快到了。”肖凯中在外面喊到。  
“来了！”任世豪搁下酒杯，走到角落将周震南提起来，“想想你要怎么求大圣给你留个全尸吧，毕竟你做的事，啧啧啧，对外是弑主，对内、弑父呐。”

******  
（港岛某家音乐餐厅内）  
夏之光正对着玻璃窗撕他的双眼皮贴，对面的彭楚粤满脸无奈：“你能不能正经点？”  
“我哪里不正经了？干这行也要注意形象的好吗？”夏之光表示不服。他今天特意穿了正装，还戴着彭楚粤送他的太阳花胸章，不为别的，只为这家餐厅的一个小服务生。对，叫陆思恒。  
注意到陆思恒大概是三周前的一个下午，他跨进这家餐厅时，看到陆思恒正被一个肥婆客人骂，他饶有兴趣地坐到对面，看到陆思恒一张娃娃脸写满委屈，竟然小声反驳道：“还不是因为您太胖了。”  
夏之光知道那个肥婆，是会里分堂口某堂主的大老婆，按理说陆思恒应该是不能活着见到第二天的太阳的，但他遇到了夏之光，乐于助人的夏之光。不仅出手替他摆平麻烦，还愿意跟他交朋友，让他以后有事就去红合会找光仔。  
这对常人来说是天大的恩赐，但陆思恒说了什么呢？哦，他说：谢谢，不用。  
真是个遗世独立的妙人儿啊～  
“我看你是有病，欠虐。”彭楚粤听完事情经过点评道。  
“粤哥你不懂，这叫清高，林黛玉就很清高的，洁身自好，多好啊。”  
“洁身自好？”彭楚粤冷笑，“那你呢？你干净吗？”  
夏之光一顿。  
“打扰了，先生，您的鲜榨果汁。”  
洁身自好的陆思恒这时端着托盘站到夏之光旁边，他弯腰放果汁时不知怎的脚底一滑，半杯汁水悉数翻到夏之光胸口。  
“对不起！对不起！”陆思恒大惊，忙用袖子帮夏之光擦脸上的汁液。  
正巧经过的大堂经理气得把他往回扯，推搡间陆思恒竟扑到了夏之光怀里，压着对方一同摔在沙发凳上。  
“对……对不起！”陆思恒飞快爬起身。  
夏之光却毫不在意似的，“没事没事。”  
而对面的彭楚粤黑着脸，一言不发。  
最终打破尴尬局面的是彭楚粤的手机响了：“喂？嗯嗯，好的。”  
挂了电话后他朝尚在发花痴的夏之光招手：“快走吧，家里有急事。”  
夏之光这才回过神，冲陆思恒温柔一笑：“那下次见哦！”  
直到他们的身影消失在马路尽头，陆思恒才转身往休息室走去，他靠在储物柜上，缓缓摘下眼镜，露出与刚才完全不同的冷酷表情。  
头顶灯光摇晃，他摊开掌心，那里躺着一枚太阳花胸章，方才摔倒的瞬间他迅速换了夏之光原先那枚，而新的胸章内装了迷你窃听器。  
任务已经完成，他脱下服务生外套，换上自己的，然后从后门走了出去。  
外面是大晴天，但愿永远都是大晴天吧。

******  
姚琛睁开眼，发现自己躺在一张单人床上，记忆倒退回他在地铁口遇到赵磊时，虽然他很想知道周震南的去向，但直觉告诉他赵磊绝非善类，所以他选择了拒绝，其结果换来的是赵磊在光天化日之下敲晕他，把他带到了这里。  
此刻他的嗓子渴得冒烟，床头柜上放着瓶矿泉水，他伸手够过，打开后猛灌了两口。  
“你倒不怕有毒。”黑暗角落里有人开口道。  
只听“啪嗒”一声，台灯亮起，照出床对面沙发上坐着的那人。  
听他刚才的低哑嗓音，竟与那张脸极不符合，尚带稚气的轮廓搭配老练的表情，让男孩和男人的气质在他身上达到完美融合。  
“焉栩嘉。”那人自我介绍道，“港岛红合会知道吧？前会长是我爸。”  
姚琛只觉心惊。  
他以为那个传说中的红合会将始终离他的生活十万八千里远，却不想……红合会太子爷现在坐在他对面。  
姚琛吞了吞口水：“南南他……”  
“你是说我那个亲爱的、同父异母的、传言杀了先会长的弟弟啊，”焉栩嘉摸了摸腕上的手表，“此刻大概被现会长张颜齐绑到佛堂，去开批斗大会了吧。”  
姚琛仿佛听到自己脑袋里“嗡嗡”作响的声音，如果这是梦的话，未免太匪夷所思。  
“你想救他吗？”焉栩嘉饶有兴趣地问。  
“想。”姚琛条件反射地开口。  
“很好，从今天起你就是我的手下，我要教你的第一件事，就是认全红合会内部掌权人员，所以，”焉栩嘉说着起身，“收拾一下吧，我带你去佛堂。”  
姚琛抓起脚边叠放的一套衣服，手止不住颤抖。  
他当然害怕，他怎么能不害怕，从前二十一年他的人生平平无奇，但这一天，他被打开了新世界的大门。  
当初周震南是不是也被这样抓走的？现在爸妈是不是也像他当年那样又是报警又是张贴寻人启事？  
命运的巨轮推着人往前走，一已之力微不足道，更别说反抗命运。  
“爸妈，千万别太担心，我会活着回去的，带着南南一起。”他轻声道，又仿佛是在祷告。

Chapter 4  
香炉里一柱香快燃尽时，张颜齐总算出现了。他耷拉着两眼，朝众人点点下巴，算是打过招呼。  
不过他还不算最晚的，十分钟后焉栩嘉才风尘仆仆地走进佛堂，身后还跟着个生面孔。  
“太子爷，佛堂重地，生人免近呐。”右次座的分堂主高嘉朗提醒道。  
“阿朗，怎么跟太子爷说话呢？”张颜齐语气慵懒，抱着爱宠金毛猴斜倚在太师椅上，动作神情倒真像堂上供着的佛像。  
高嘉朗冷笑一声，便不再开口。  
“七哥、诸位元老、堂主，不好意思，路上有事耽搁了。”焉栩嘉毫不在意方才的插曲，态度竟也恭敬。  
“太子爷不会又买表去了吧？”有人打趣到，“年轻人的兴趣爱好就是与众不同啊，瞧太子爷这身打扮，活脱脱正经富二代呐！”  
“四舅公说笑了。”焉栩嘉仍是一副和气模样。  
“行了，谈正事。”张颜齐摆摆手，“把人带上来。”  
这是姚琛时隔26小时后再次见到周震南，后者像被踩进淤泥里的花，浑身污垢，汗水浸透衣衫，新剪的狗啃刘海贴在额头，像是画上去的。  
姚琛攥紧拳头，指甲掐进肉里，提醒他千万忍住。  
“大圣爷，您这是什么意思？”有人发出疑问。  
站在张颜齐身边的任世豪开口道：“鬼爷卧室的摄像机不久前才修复好，内容显示鬼爷心脏病突发时，屋里还有另一个人，他拿走了鬼爷的药。”任世豪的意思已经很浅显了，拿走药的罪魁祸首自然就是堂下的这个家伙。  
众人顿时议论纷纷。  
内部人都知道周震南是鬼爷养在外面的私生子，三年前被带回港岛，常年随其母隐居于山上的周汇庄园中，显少露面，也就鬼爷丧礼时出现一回，冷眼站在棺材边，好像旁人的伤痛都与他无关。  
如今真相大白，倒也解释通了为何他当时对鬼爷的死毫不在意。  
“我有两点想不通。”焉栩嘉突然开口，众人都静了下来。“第一，我爸当时身边为什么没有保镖；第二，这小子是如何从戒备森严的大楼里逃出去的，当然，他之前怎么进入大楼顶层又是另一个问题。”  
“太子爷的意思是，他还有助手？”高嘉朗接过话茬。  
焉栩嘉点点头，露出小朋友求夸奖的神色。  
右上座的四舅公默叹一口气，太子爷到底还是孩子心性，这么直白说出来，明显已经挑起张大圣不满。  
“这件事确实还有待商榷，”张颜齐懒懒开口，“阿豪，你去查。”  
他的意思很明显了，谁都不许插手，并且最终不管查出什么结果，旁人除了认，也只有认。  
出人意料的，焉栩嘉竟然表示同意。  
众人更加觉得这个太子爷智商堪忧，三个月前红合会若真由他接手的话，恐怕在座诸位早就到警局喝茶了。  
“张大圣要我死，何必如此大动干戈呢？”一直跪坐在地上的周震南忽然开口道。  
“啪——”一只茶杯盖飞出去，狠狠砸在周震南额头，鲜血顿时顺着他的眉骨流下来。  
焉栩嘉忿忿道：“杀人凶手！这里容不到你说话！”  
姚琛倒抽一口凉气，正欲动作，却被赵磊死死扣住手腕。  
“太子爷，你要是把人砸死了我还查什么呐？”任世豪抱怨道。  
“行了，把人带下去吧。”张颜齐摆摆手。  
其他人又说了什么，姚琛没在听，他失神望着周震南被带走的方向，心如刀绞。  
来之前焉栩嘉告诉过他，只有表现得越恶劣，才越能救周震南的命。  
“可你为什么要救南南？”当时姚琛是这么问的。  
焉栩嘉轻笑：“因为张颜齐要他死，而我要张颜齐死。”  
姚琛不懂红合会里的弯弯绕绕，但他想救周震南，所以他愿意配合焉栩嘉，而除此之外，他也确实没有其它计划和办法了。  
回去的路上赵磊带着姚琛和焉栩嘉兵分两路，经过红绿灯路口时，姚琛忽然道：“我要变强。”  
赵磊扭头看他一眼，似笑非笑。  
“我要学武功。”姚琛继续道。  
赵磊忍不住“噗嗤”笑出声：“大哥，现代社会了，你以为演《倚天屠龙记》啊？”  
姚琛低下头。  
“你摸摸座位下面，”赵磊道，“有礼物。”  
姚琛弯下腰，摸到硬物，他心下一惊：那是柄手枪，货真价实的手枪。  
“送你啦！”赵磊笑了笑。  
姚琛颤抖着拎起枪，放在腿上，它是沉重的、冰冷的，是另一个世界在向他招手。  
“什么时候开始训练。”他哑声问。  
“只要你想，”赵磊道，“随时都可以。”

******  
张颜齐一手抱着猴子，一手提着药箱，晃晃悠悠走下台阶。  
地下室阴冷得厉害，金毛猴扒拉着他的脖子缩成团，一动不动。  
“吱——”铁门开了，张颜齐弯腰，将药箱放在地上。猴子趁机从他怀里跳出去，伸爪戳了戳地上躺着的人。  
“毛毛？”周震南把猴子抱起来，“才多久没见啊你，胖这么多。”  
金毛猴“吱吱唧唧”地表示不服。  
“好了好了，边凉快去。”张颜齐拎起它的后颈皮，毫不留情地扔到角落。  
“喂，好歹当初买它时我也花钱了，能不能给点面子。”周震南翻个白眼。  
是的，那只丑猴子是他和张颜齐共同买下的，用光了当时两人身上所有的钱，在一个街头杂耍艺人那里，只因周震南觉得猴子可怜，没有自由。又或许他其实是在可怜自己，也没有自由。  
“过来我看看。”张颜齐扳过周震南的肩膀，用棉签把早已结痂的伤口一点点剥开，再涂上消毒酒精，最后贴上纱布。  
“怎么，真打算给我留全尸。”周震南冷笑。  
“我没的选择。”张颜齐道。  
良久，周震南问了一个貌似很好笑的问题：“你快乐吗？”  
张颜齐反问他：“那你呢？”  
“我很快乐，”周震南答，“因为我知道外面有人在盼着我平安，而你呢，张颜齐，”他眯了眯眼，“外面那些人，不是怕你的，就是想你死的。”  
“我追求的就是他们怕我，至于想我死的，也要他们有机会活得下去才行。”张颜齐起身，捞起角落的猴子，“想吃什么就跟人说，死了就吃不到了。”  
铁门再次关上，空留周震南一人独坐。他抬手摸了摸额角的纱布，虽然他很想扯下来丢掉，但为了姚琛他现在必须尽力爱护自己。  
“小琛哥，”他对着空气道，“要等我啊，也要平安。”  
另一边，张颜齐刚出地下室门，肖凯中就迎了上去。  
“查到了，太子最近常去一家小吃店，找这个人聊天。”他递上一沓照片，照片里拥有精美侧脸弧度的少年或低头笑、或抿嘴沉思，未经风雨洗礼的容貌尚带着天真和烂漫。张颜齐看到照片反面写着三个字：何洛洛。  
“何洛洛。”他念出声。  
果然名字也很天真烂漫。  
“还有一件事，”肖凯中道，“最近有个警局文职人员在调查我们。”  
“文职？”  
“是的，他叫刘也，常在郎哥盘口活动。”  
“嗯，”张颜齐收起照片，“既然在阿朗盘口，就让阿朗处理好了。”  
“是。”  
待肖凯中走后，张颜齐将口袋里的照片又翻了出来。  
何洛洛……何洛洛……  
他摩挲着照片，真像啊……不是形像，而是神似，这个何洛洛，满满洋溢着当年周震南身上的稚嫩气息。  
张颜齐回头望了一眼地下室的门，其实、有可能、或许，那时自己是爱过周震南的，在他穿着白色礼服从钢琴上跳下来的时候，在他学毛毛虫在草坪上打滚的时候，在他说“张颜齐我们杀了老头子吧，我们要主宰自己命运”的时候。  
但又是从什么时候不爱的呢？  
大概，是初尝权利诱惑的时候吧。  
命运从来残酷，给你一颗糖，就会还你一把刀。  
张颜齐背过身，大步朝外走去，外面是灿烂的前程、锦绣的未来，他要一个人走下去，也情愿一个人走下去。  
即使百年后黄土白骨，他也要留下这赫赫声名。

Chapter 5  
刘也挠了挠头，他没想到外面看起来并不大的棚区，一进来后竟能让他摸不着北。手机上的指南针完全失效，地图也搜不到这里的内部布局，他像被爸妈抛弃的迷路小孩，站在路牙上手足无措。  
当下大太阳晒得沥青路面发软，巷子里偶有人影飘过，鬼魂似的移动极快，刘也想抓住一个问问情况都来不及。  
他十分懊恼，好不容易才设法查到个地址，唯一的线索难道就要这么断了吗？  
这时一个老婆婆进入他的视线——通身花布衫，躺在短墙阴影处的竹编藤椅上，手里还捧着半烂的蒲扇。  
“阿婆你好，”刘也上前弯腰，“你知道古石林1706号在哪里吗？”  
“啊？”老婆婆好半天才惊醒似的抬起头，“什么？”  
刘也只好重复一遍：“阿婆，你知道古石林1706号在哪吗？”  
“古什么？”  
“古石林。”  
“什么石林？”  
“古石林。”  
“古石什么？”  
“古石林。”  
“古什么？”  
“唉，当我没问。”刘也举手投降。  
老婆婆却一把拉住他的衣角，也不知哪里来的大力，扯得刘也一个趔趄，差点跌下去。  
“阿婆，我还有事，不能跟你聊天啦。”他礼貌地回应，然后去掰老婆婆死拽着他衣角的手。  
他用力、用力、再用力，老婆婆却丝毫没有松动的意思。  
“阿婆，你！”刘也有些恼了，“快松手呀！”   
老婆婆纹丝不动。  
“我要喊人了！”  
老婆婆稳如泰山。  
“你到底想干嘛！”  
此时一群染着花花绿绿头毛的家伙正经过，老婆婆仿佛用尽毕生气力似的大喊：“他在找古石林1706号！”  
七彩头毛们停了下来。  
“该死！”刘也心中一慌，这老婆婆竟然是装的，现在怎么办？这群人是红合会的吧？完了完了！  
“蔡婆，恁大年纪还忙着管闲事啊？”不知哪里冒出来一个黑超遮面的男人，穿过七彩头毛组朝刘也他们走过去。  
“你找古石林1706号？”男人抬了抬下颌。他的脸部轮廓生得极好，是墨镜都遮不住的帅气，紧身T恤勾勒出他健硕的身材，只是一双尖头皮鞋很是碍眼。  
刘也中蛊似的点点头。  
男人咧嘴，露出一排整齐的大白牙：“我认得啊，我带你去。”

******  
刘也觉得自己一定是疯了才会坐上这个男人的机车，耳边风声呼呼，他吓得环住男人的腰。在他的胳膊和腿肚子彻底被吹僵前，男人总算停了下来。  
刘也晕乎乎地跳下去，在十秒缓冲期后，他发现自己好像来过眼前的地方。  
“我们是不是又回来了？”他问男人。  
“嗯哪～确实如此，”男人回得倒是干脆，“我这新车，想练练手来着。”  
刘也：“……”  
男人像是没注意到刘也的情绪变化，还在问：“咋样啊？”  
“不好意思，我还有事。”刘也黑着脸转身。  
“急啥啊！”男人伸手拦住他，“古石林嘛，1706号嘛，”他指指旁边的别墅，“这不就是嘛。”  
刘也一直以为他的发小戴景耀是世界上最无聊最傻逼的，没想到人外有人天外有天，他今儿见识到了更无聊更傻逼的。  
“进去坐坐？”那个无聊大傻逼推开了院落门。  
刘也心下一惊：“你……”  
“我？”男人伸手摘下墨镜，露出一双满含狡黠和玩味的眼睛，“自我介绍一下，我叫高嘉朗。”他说着龇了龇牙。  
牙上泛着寒气，像一匹来自北方的狼。  
刘也别无选择，只能硬着头皮跟上去，进门的那刻他将手伸进腰包，盲打出一串地址，发送给了置顶联系人——他在警局的好友陆思恒。  
“老天保佑啊。”他心中默念。

******  
夏之光对着广告牌理了理头发，害！今天的双眼皮贴真是太完美了～他心满意足地转身推开餐厅大门，老板满脸堆笑地迎上来，告诉他今天有新菜品可以免费试吃。  
“那个叫陆思恒的呢？”他难得露出羞怯的表情，看得餐厅老板一愣。  
“哦哦，他啊，”老板回过神，“辞职了。”  
“什么？”夏之光脸色骤变。  
“光光光……光哥啊，不是我辞退他的，是他自己辞职啊！”餐厅老板吓得脸色发白。  
“知不知道他家住哪儿？”夏之光皱眉。  
“不……不知道……”  
“废物！”夏之光猛踹一脚餐桌，起身夺门而出。  
枉费他满怀期待，枉费他精心打扮，竟然辞职了？？？  
夏之光揣着一肚子气在街头游荡，一直荡到夕阳西下，月亮爬上半空，他甩着累到不行的两腿坐在路边花坛壁上。大概老天爷就喜欢玩给你失望再还你希望的把戏，他不经意抬头时，竟看到一个熟悉的身影从路那头走过来。  
“陆思恒！陆思恒！”他跳起来挥舞双手。但舞到一半就定住了——陆思恒身旁还跟着一个男人，高个、寸头、脸上表情酷到不行。  
陆思恒显然没料到会在这里遇到夏之光，一时有些呆愣，他先扭头看了看身边的男人，然后才敢朝夏之光抛去一贯温和的微笑：“好巧啊。”  
确实巧。  
大概这就是缘分吧。  
夏之光想。  
所以他要牢牢抓住机会，才不能被任何人搅和。  
“既然这么有缘，不如去喝一杯吧。”他无比自然地搭上陆思恒的肩，不动声色隔开那原本站在一起的两人。  
“我不喜欢太闹的环境。”陆思恒委婉拒绝。  
“没关系，”夏之光眯眼笑，“我们去静吧好了。”  
陆思恒有些为难，局促地推了推眼镜架。  
“走吧，反正大晚上也没事干。”一直沉默的高个男人开口道。  
不久后夏之光就知道了这个男人叫朱微之，是陆思恒上学时的师兄，于是他跟着陆思恒喊人朱哥。  
“朱哥，再来一杯！”  
“朱哥，走一个！”  
“朱哥，喝呀！”  
在他的热情攻势下，朱微之果然醉倒了。  
卡座成了他和陆思恒的二人世界，终于没有第三者打扰。  
这时酒吧舞台上，驻店歌手正在唱《夜来香》，夏之光凑到陆思恒脖子边闻了闻：“果然好香。”  
彩灯闪烁，完美遮挡陆思恒逐渐泛红的脸，他朝后挪了挪，避开夏之光呼出的温热鼻息。  
“太晚了，我们要回去了。”  
“我送你。”  
出门后外面竟下起小雨，夏之光跑到路边招了一辆出租车，把醉醺醺的朱微之塞到副驾上，然后推着陆思恒和他一起挤到后座。嗯，挤，确实是挤，后座明明空间很大，他偏要挨着陆思恒、挤着陆思恒，他还假装困了，把头靠在陆思恒肩膀。  
外面霓虹灯闪烁，他抬眼偷偷打量陆思恒，后者正襟危坐，目光平视向前，光在那张向来温和无害的脸上明明灭灭，竟散发出妖异的美感。夏之光呼吸一滞，情不自禁地凑上去，吻了吻陆思恒柔软的唇角。  
陆思恒叹了口气，难得没有推开夏之光。  
车子很快抵达目的地，夏之光帮着陆思恒把朱微之抬到家门口。  
“回去吧，外面还下雨。”陆思恒拒绝请他进门。  
“好吧。”夏之光耸肩，“早点睡。”  
“嗯。”  
夏之光见他还没开门的意思，于是转身按电梯。  
“喂！”  
电梯门关上的瞬间，陆思恒喊住了他。  
夏之光狂按开门按钮，所幸电梯反应灵敏，竟然停下了。  
“我最近在应聘舞蹈老师，”陆思恒道，“如果成功了我请你吃饭。”  
“好。”夏之光微笑着松开按钮，电梯门关上后，他的喜悦和激动才彻底表现为具体，“啊啊啊！”他又是捶电梯壁又是蹦跳，抵达一楼时把正欲进电梯的几个本楼居民吓了一跳。  
“晚上好！祝你们生活愉快！”夏之光热情地冲那群人招手，然后吹着口哨冲进雨里。  
此时楼上，陆思恒正扶着朱微之掏钥匙，门关上的瞬间朱微之“清醒”过来，熟练地走进卧室，翻出一套新衣服，又用宽大的渔夫帽遮住半张脸。  
“这么急赶回去啊？”陆思恒取下眼镜，坐在沙发上用手帕细细擦拭。  
“没办法，老婆孩子等着呢。”朱微之拍拍他的肩，“辛苦你了，有什么情况即时汇报给我啊。”  
“好。”  
朱微之走后陆思恒掏出手机，按了两下都没亮，他以为没电了，可插上充电器后也不见有反应。  
“又坏了？”他懊恼地将手机丢在一边。

******  
雨渐渐小了，楼下便利店里走出一人，身穿格子睡衣，手拎一塑料袋啤酒。  
他抬头望着空旷的马路，漫不经心地按了按蓝牙耳机。  
“收工。”耳机中传来带笑的声音。  
于是他悄然潜入夜色，在对面垃圾站前找到一辆黑色轿车，拉开车门钻了进去。  
“怎么样？”赵磊接过啤酒。  
“我怀疑那两人是警察。”姚琛道。  
“哦？说说呢，怎么分析出来的？”赵磊挑眉。  
姚琛顿了两秒，道：“直觉。”  
赵磊笑了：“不错，即使他们不是警察，也绝非善类。夏之光那个傻子，被阿粤保护得太好，一个混黑社会的，心思竟然单纯成那样。”  
“接下来怎么做？”姚琛问。  
“继续啊，考试还没结束。”赵磊道，“不过得夸夸你呢，你是我教过的第二个感觉超常灵敏的徒弟。”  
“第一个是谁？”姚琛不出意外地问。  
赵磊打开啤酒灌了一口：“周震南。”  
他至今记得第一次见到周震南时，他站在那个女人身后，露出怯弱探索的目光。一旁的鬼爷拍拍他的肩说：“阿磊，以后就你带着小南吧。”  
当时他是很不情愿的，因为周震南看起来完全是不谙世事的小少爷，干净得与肮脏世界格格不入。  
但很快他就意识到自己错了，在周震南毫不犹豫把审讯椅上那人一枪爆头后。  
“不亏是鬼爷骨肉啊。”赵磊感叹。  
“因为他不死的话，我就要死了。”周震南淡淡瞥他一眼。  
“怎么会呢，”赵磊微笑，“你可是鬼爷亲儿子。”  
“但他不需要一个懦弱的儿子。”周震南丢下枪，转身走开。  
其实赵磊心里也清楚，鬼爷这是在培养周震南做他的接班人，虽然鬼爷已经有了明面上的长子焉栩嘉，但焉栩嘉太爱藏拙，有时人装蠢到一定地步，别人会真以为你是蠢的，帮会里长老级人物都不太看得起焉栩嘉这个太子爷，背地里喊他“废太子”。  
回忆到这里，一罐啤酒也喝完了。赵磊解开安全带，冲后座姚琛道：“过来开车，我喝酒了。”  
“我没带驾照。”姚琛道。  
“哪儿那么多废话！”  
“哦……”  
姚琛从后座爬到驾驶座，开始发动车子，过去的一切在脑海飞速闪过，他忽然想起多年前的雨夜，他曾吻过周震南的侧脸。少年时不敢想永远，但他现在敢想了，他会变得更强大，强大到可以把周震南保护在羽翼之下，不让他再受丁点风吹雨打。  
“南南，等我。”他一脚踩下油门。  
“我靠！”车窗灌进的风将后座赵磊的呼号声吹散。  
今夜港岛万家灯火，人心各异。

Chapter 6  
早晨上班的时候同事们发现刘也有些不对劲——他顶着乱糟糟的鸡窝头，眼周一圈青黑。  
“昨晚干什么好事去啦？”有人打趣道。  
刘也摇头，回都懒得回。  
他仍记得当天走进高嘉朗家时自己有多惊慌失措，但稍后那种恐惧感就消失了，热情好客的主人先请他参观了一楼客厅，然后又带他去了地下ktv房，以二十多遍“天上升起了一轮月牙儿”作为欢迎曲，向刘也不断献唱，临了还说：“遇见你是莫大的缘分，从今天起你是我唯一的知音。”  
刘也以为那人有什么特殊癖好，吓得要报警，随后发现自己就是警察。  
“时候不早了，你该回家了。”总算唱到尽兴的高歌手提醒道。  
刘也逃命似的跑出别墅，一回头看到高嘉朗还站在一楼窗边，“有空再来玩啊！我订了辆跑车，到时候带你兜风。”  
“有病啊，我俩熟吗？”刘也在心中暗骂。  
也不知怎的，出去的路上他不断遇到好心人指引，竟然就那么走出了迷宫似的棚区。  
成功脱逃后他第一件事就是给陆思恒发了解释信息，告诉他自己没事了，不用担心。  
结果直到今天早上陆思恒才给他回了电话，“喂？我手机坏了刚修好，你怎么回事啊？”  
“没事啦，我上班了，中午再说吧。”刘也说完挂了电话。  
“小刘！”门口有人喊，“张局叫你过去一趟。”  
刘也知道事情不妙了。  
果然，张远沉着一张脸，开门见山道：“你现在不得了啊，学会私下调查了。”  
“张局……我……”刘也搓着衣角，却不知该怎么解释。  
“行了，”张远摆手，“我看你是想休息了吧，我现在就给你开长假，考虑清楚了再回来。”  
“……是。”刘也懊恼地退出办公室。  
走廊上人来来往往，纷纷与他擦肩而过，他忽然觉得冷，也不知是空调打得太低还是什么别的缘故。

******  
“嘭——”  
高嘉朗动作潇洒地撬开一瓶红酒，仰头摔进松软沙发里。  
电视画面中刘能又在和谢广坤拌嘴，他边看边笑，这时兜里手机震了震，他掏出一瞥：他们去了松山别墅。  
继续跟。  
他迅速打出三个字，然后按下发送。  
“谢……谢广坤……你……你这人……”  
电视上老套戏码还在继续，高嘉朗抱着酒瓶哈哈大笑，其实他自己也不知道有什么好笑。可能、大概，是因为寂寞吧。  
太空了。  
偌大的别墅，只他一个住着。  
他想起不久前还有个脑袋缺根筋的家伙冒冒失失闯进他的府邸，又耐着性子听他唱完二十多遍“天上升起了一弯月牙儿”。  
上面给出的讯息是自行处理，他本想交给手下人去办，但在看到那人真容后，又打消了这个念头。  
“刘也。”他默念档案上的名字，“有点意思。”

******  
（松山别墅）  
晨光中，一个身材挺拔的男人站在露天阳台上拉小提琴，悠扬的琴声顺着风传往山腰，又在林涛阵阵中消散开。  
“阳叔，人到了。”  
“嗯。”  
男人停下动作，将琴交给身边的侍者。  
他看起来并不老，但旁人都唤他一声叔，是因他这人内底爱端架子，又喜听人哄。  
他在女佣服侍下换掉身上略显休闲的T恤，换成稍正式的衬衫，又配上领带、袖扣、手帕。  
由于他的挑挑拣拣，一整套打理下来，时间已经过去四十多分钟。  
按理说这种情况下，等的客人可能已经不耐烦了，但他们都非普通人，让等的不怕人走，等着的人又有的是时间。  
此时外面会客厅长沙发上，焉栩嘉端着茶杯小饮，“味道很好。”他对侍者不吝赞许。  
而他身后站着的两人正是赵磊和姚琛，前者淡定自若，后者暗自打量。  
“哎哟，大侄子，久等了。”一身正装、打扮精致的男人在侍者拥簇下众星捧月地走出来。  
见到他之前，姚琛还不能把赵磊口中“红合会最大墙头草、狡猾至极、两面三刀马雪阳”这一人物形象描述想象为具体，但见到真人后，姚琛总算有些明白了——马雪阳此人脸上就写着“我很难搞定”，更别说实际操作了。  
“阳叔，您现在真是越活越年轻啊。”焉栩嘉起身相迎。  
“年轻？我这明明是无事一身轻呐。”马雪阳笑道。  
两人寒暄一番，接着坐下开始谈事。  
“小南的情况，阳叔您也知道了吧。”焉栩嘉轻叹一声，“他是我在这世上唯一的亲人了，我不想他再有事。”  
“就算他杀了你爸。”马雪阳语气淡淡，没什么起伏。  
“事到如今，您还这么觉得吗？”焉栩嘉的话像石子入水，激起圈圈涟漪。  
马雪阳摆手，示意旁人退下。但赵磊和姚琛没动，马雪阳朝他们瞥了两眼。  
“都是可信的。”焉栩嘉解释。  
“阿磊我信，”马雪阳道，“但这位么……”  
“是小南内地来的朋友，从小一起长大。”焉栩嘉朝姚琛使个眼色，后者恭敬地向马雪阳弯腰：“阳叔好。”  
“你呀，惯于玩这招。”马雪阳笑着摇头，“罢了，留下一起听着吧。”  
“谢阳叔。”姚琛退回沙发后。  
马雪阳端起手边茶杯，揭开杯盖吹了吹：“有什么计划就说吧。”  
“阳叔，”焉栩嘉正色道，“听说你有个旧友，如今已做到警局局长。”  
“小嘉啊，”马雪阳顿住手中动作，“凡事小心引火自焚。”  
“只要能烧死他，我倒愿意受些皮外伤。”  
“好，年轻人有魄力，我就帮你一回。”  
“谢阳叔。”  
出松山别墅后姚琛不懂就问，首先他搞不懂马雪阳这样的人为何愿意帮焉栩嘉，再者既然马雪阳答应得这么容易，又何必要跑这一趟。  
“第一，阳叔这人爱端架子、受拍马屁，越得尊重他越觉你是个懂事的。第二，张颜齐架空了他的势力，他早就伺机翻盘，但如今求他帮助只能算是利用，此人善于倒戈，不能久交。”赵磊耐心解释。  
“原来如此。”姚琛点头。  
“前面左拐，第三个路口放我下来。”后座焉栩嘉忽然开口。  
“好。”赵磊单手转动方向盘，一个炫酷的漂移，车子拐入小巷，却如行走于宽阔大路般平稳迅速，不一会儿就抵达了目的地。  
焉栩嘉顺了顺衣领，推开车门走下去。  
对面小吃店里，一个修长的身影忙忙碌碌，转到左边、又转到右边，有时端着托盘、有时又拎着抹布。  
“洛洛！”焉栩嘉隔着马路招手。  
穿着围裙的少年从满桌狼藉中抬起头，那张青春洋溢的脸拥有着笑起来弯弯的眼睛，和整齐利索的白牙，他呼吸带着春的味道，动作带着夏的温度，是整条小吃街上最靓丽的存在。  
“嘉哥！”何洛洛挥动起抹布，上面挂着的鱼刺被带得飞起来，又顺势掉进他微卷的头发里，他连忙甩头，动作间又傻又可爱。  
焉栩嘉抿嘴朝他走去，“我来吧。”他伸手取出那枚顽固的鱼刺，丢进垃圾桶中。  
何洛洛的脸微微泛着红。“你等我会儿啊，嘉哥。”  
“没事，你先忙。”  
焉栩嘉挑了个最角落的位置坐下，看何洛洛手忙脚乱地收拾桌子，然后又去迎接新进店的客人。  
一直到太阳西沉，焉栩嘉抬起手腕，表上指针指向九点一刻。  
“饿傻了吧？”何洛洛端着托盘放到焉栩嘉面前，“刚做的，吃完再下班咯。”  
“好啊。”焉栩嘉从筷筒里取出两双筷子，擦拭过后递过一双给何洛洛，两人头挨着头吃完一盘辣炒蛤蜊、一盘鱼香肉丝、一盘糖醋排骨、一盅番茄蛋汤。  
店外逐渐热闹起来，夜市开始了，烧烤和臭豆腐的味道夹杂在一起随风吹来。  
“前面新开了一家酒吧，”何洛洛道，“里面那个驻场歌手人挺好的，前天和昨天都在我们店吃的晚饭。”  
“是嘛。”焉栩嘉微笑着看他。  
“嗯，待会儿一起去看看吗？”何洛洛满怀期待地问。他有一双出奇漂亮的眼睛，纯真得令人不忍拒绝。  
“好啊。”焉栩嘉照旧点头。

******  
戴景耀刚画完舞台妆就收到了刘也的信息：我被放长假了，今天去你那儿喝酒啊，你请客。  
行，我请客，你付钱。  
戴景耀动作优雅地发去七个字。  
“小气鬼。”酒吧门口刘也一边吐槽一边往里走，谁料竟不慎撞到前面的人——“不好意思……思恒？”  
陆思恒万万没想到会在这里遇到同事，尤其是在他旁边还站着一个夏之光的情况下。  
“遇到朋友啦。”夏之光向前一步，揽住陆思恒的肩膀向刘也打招呼，“你好，夏之光。”  
刘也吞了吞口水。  
港岛谁人不识夏之光名号？刘也之前虽未见过夏之光容貌，但也想象过，总之跟眼前这个过分帅气的形象是完全不搭边的。  
“走吧，别杵在门口。”不仅过分帅气还过分热情的夏之光搭着刘也往里走去，这时台上架子鼓刚放好，戴景耀在众人欢呼声中闪亮登台。  
而楼上，就在夏之光带着陆思恒和刘也往VIP座走去时，一个熟悉的身影迎面而来——  
“太子爷？”  
“光仔？”  
台下欢呼更甚，聚光灯打向一处，某个最最不起眼的角落里，张颜齐举起酒杯晃了晃。  
“真热闹啊。”

Chapter 7  
地下室的门开了又关，周震南睁开眼，看到铁栏外摆了一只鼓囊囊的塑料袋。  
“味道不错，嘉仔常去吃的。”张颜齐抱着金毛猴蹲下身，从小门里把袋子推进去。  
“怎么，断头饭啊？”周震南眯眼笑。  
“这么想死呐，”张颜齐也笑，“不急，还得等我把嘉仔背后的人都引出来不是？”  
“你太贪心。”周震南拆开塑料袋，把里面的打包盒一份一份摆成排。  
“这世上谁不贪心，”张颜齐靠着铁栏坐下，“那个叫姚琛的，是你旧情人？”  
周震南细起眼，仿佛能从目光里蹦出三尺寒冰：“我劝你最好别动他。”  
“都自身难保了，还这么张狂啊，周大少爷。”张颜齐轻笑。  
“也不知谁自身难保。”周震南翻个白眼，低头开始吃饭。  
张颜齐便不说话了，伸手摸出盒烟，仰头抽了一根又一根。  
曾几何时他也想过和周震南一起站在权利顶峰，但慢慢地，他了解到这世界只能容下一位胜利者。  
高处不胜寒、孤影立王冠。  
“阿南，好好保重。”他掐灭最后一根烟，起身往外走。  
周震南望着他的背影不屑地撇嘴，保重？怎么保重？明明困住自己的是他，明明要自己命的也是他。  
人类真的很奇怪，一边祝福一边无所作为，一边狠心一边说并非有意，不过自私自利罢了，表达出来哪有那么难？  
周震南捧着白米饭戳了又戳，“不知道小琛哥吃过没有。”他突然想。

******  
“十二点方向注意！”  
“目标移动！”  
“九点方向！”  
“行动！”  
“行动！”  
指令发出第二遍，赵磊暗骂一声，冲过去扑倒姚琛，两人抱着滚到通风管道口。  
“混蛋！”赵磊一拳杵在姚琛左脸，“要是没有plan B，我俩都得死！”  
姚琛像是默认自己无能，垂着手一言不发。  
“还不走！”赵磊踹他一脚，把他从地上拎起来，两人借着夜色从围栏翻下，摔在一堆废品里。  
接应他们的车一个甩尾冲过来，车门大开，两人飞速扑进，一切流程几乎瞬间完成，空留地上灰尘纹路记录着不久前的一场惊心动魄。  
直至车子汇入高速海洋，赵磊才松了口气。  
“任务完成。”  
他向焉栩嘉发去讯息。  
后座垂头丧气的姚琛突然出声：“如果是他的话，会怎么做？”  
赵磊当然知道姚琛说的是谁。  
“港岛第一杀手，代号叫Vin，外面没人知道他的真实身份，只晓得他仅用一年时间就声名鹊起，从前红合会最大劲敌四海盟的盟主和十六个堂主，都是他凭一己之力干掉的。”赵磊沉声道，“我从未见识过那样的人，之前十多年都生活在平凡世界里，你以为把他带进黑暗他就会不堪一击，错了，他灵魂深处有他自己都没料到的大恶，一旦被激发，罪孽滔天。”  
姚琛握紧了拳头，指关节逐渐发白，他记得当初周震南让他给自己起个英文名，说是老师布置的作业，在翻遍字典后，他捏着周震南巴掌大的小脸说，不如就叫Vin？  
他的Vin，干净单纯得像一张白纸的Vin，在分开三年里、一边承受思念一边痛苦挣扎的Vin。  
“磊哥，你也别刺激他了，这才训练多久啊，就让他出任务。”驾驶座上的四正劝说道。  
“开你的车。”赵磊白他一眼。  
姚琛抹了把险些溢出的泪，“不会有下次了。”不知是对赵磊说，还是跟他自己承诺。  
车窗外路灯倒退，晚风清凉。  
港岛是这样小，小到故事的中心只这么些个人，港岛又是这样大，大到他们这些人仿佛隔着海角天涯。

******  
车子停在小区门口，陆思恒正要开门，夏之光突然侧身欺过去，他今天喝了不少酒，身上热烘烘的，靠在陆思恒身上仿佛要把两人都烧着。  
“带我回家吧，”夏之光将脸闷在陆思恒怀里，“带我回家吧带我回来吧……”他像个任性小孩似的，一个劲重复。  
“不行，”陆思恒果断拒绝，“我明天还要上班。”虽然带夏之光回家好像跟他明天上班没什么冲突，但是……嗯……谁知道呢？  
“求求你了。”夏之光捏着嗓子。  
陆思恒感到胸口湿漉漉的，他伸手摸去——是夏之光在哭。  
最终他还是带夏之光回了家。  
一个单身男人的家可以是许多种状态，混乱的、整洁的、拥挤的、猥琐的，但像陆思恒这样的实在是少之又少，夏之光不禁想起以前看过的一部日剧，叫《我的家里空无一物》。  
“陆思恒，你家被打劫过吗？”  
“嗯。”  
确实被打劫了，劫匪叫朱微之，一会儿说他家床不错，一会儿说他家沙发不错，一会儿又说他家冰箱也不错。  
“反正你老搬家，大物件我替你保管，什么时候地址固定了我再给你还回去。”当时朱微之是这么跟他说的。  
陆思恒是无所谓，他一人吃饱全家不饿，尤其在被调入特别行动组后，连上班报道都不需要了，没事干时就在家赖一天，东西少了反而利于打扫。  
“好渴啊。”夏之光嚷嚷。  
陆思恒从角落翻出一瓶矿泉水扔给他。  
“哎呀，拧不开。”夏之光可怜兮兮地仰着脸。  
陆思恒伸手去接矿泉水瓶，被夏之光逮着机会猛地一扯手腕，整个人跌进夏之光怀里。  
头顶灯光闪了闪，好像是接触不良了，陆思恒刚想开口说“我去看看灯泡”，就感到腰上一紧，黑暗袭来前，他吻到了带着酒气的唇瓣。  
窗外一场暴雨骤然而至，敲打窗扉、掩盖屋内一切声响，不通风的空间被潮湿和闷热侵袭，世界是黯的、又是亮的，是轻的、也是重的。  
陆思恒感到外面那些雨好像下在了自己身上，否则他怎么跟被浸在水里似的湿漉漉？

******  
“轰隆隆——”  
炸雷过后大雨倒了下来，何洛洛缩缩脖子，往焉栩嘉怀里靠去。“有点冷。”他小声嗫嚅。  
焉栩嘉伸手环住他，把下巴放在他头顶。“这样好点吗？”  
“嗯嗯。”何洛洛低声笑，笑声猫爪似的挠人。  
焉栩嘉亲了亲他的额角：“我们什么时候去电影院看电影？”  
“也要等事情都结束啊，”何洛洛道，“最近你很累吧。”  
“有你在，还好。”  
“别给我戴高帽啦。”  
“我说真的，洛洛，遇见你真好。”  
“可惜时间不对。”  
何洛洛的话将气氛变得有些僵，这时墙上电视画面切换：“下面插播一条时事新闻，宝莱国际前董事长孙珂于一个小时前被发现死在家中，死因为头部中枪……”  
“你做的？”何洛洛皱了皱眉头。  
焉栩嘉沉默，但也没有否认。  
“需要我做什么？”  
“做你想做的就可以，我早跟你说过的。”  
“好。”  
窗外雨势渐大，浇灭天地间一切杂声，可即便它拼命冲刷，也冲刷不尽这座岛上的罪孽。  
人性本恶，万念因而起。

Chapter 8  
佛珠拨到第八十一颗时，张颜齐停住了手，他眯眼打量向他走来的少年，一张不沾风霜的脸，干净得像只小白兔，他忽然觉得眼熟，记忆深处仿佛有道影子一闪而过。  
“不好意思，我们还没开始营业呢。”少年语气温温软软。  
“没关系，我不急，可以等。”张颜齐笑道。  
“那好吧。”少年转身去放桌椅，动作轻快，满是活力。  
现在是早上六点半，整条小吃街还没睡醒，再加上昨晚下过暴雨，四周更是冷冷清清。几只野猫穿过花坛蹿进店里，少年随之停下动作，弯腰低笑：“今天都来这么早呀，早饭还没做好呢。”  
张颜齐愣了愣，恍惚间他以为自己又看到了三年前的周震南，在熙熙攘攘的街头蹲下身，问这只猴子卖不卖？  
时间真快啊，一切仿佛就在昨天，而如今他们却已形同陌路了。  
“老板，要四个笋包，四个豆沙包，两份豆浆，一份煎饺。”这时一个睡眼惺忪的年轻人走进店里。  
这个年轻人就是刘也，昨天喝醉了被戴景耀扔在角落沙发缩了一夜，早上又被戴景耀以一首手机外放的《最炫民族风》吵醒，“快去买早饭，我饿死了！”戴景耀直嚷嚷。  
刘也一肚子起床气：“你怎么不去买？！”  
“我头疼。”戴景耀可怜巴巴地说。  
害！搞得谁不头疼似的！  
可比无赖刘也是比不过戴景耀的，最终他惨败，只能眼睛都睁不开地晃到斜对面的小吃店。  
“稍等一下啊，刚开门。”店里的少年人打招呼道。  
“不急不急。”刘也就近拣张凳子坐下，趴在桌上继续呼呼大睡起来。  
张颜齐瞥去一眼，他自然知道刘也的情况，不过一个小小文职人员他是不会放在眼里的，今儿他主要是来会会这家店的老板，焉栩嘉私下偷养的小情人，何洛洛。  
不稍片刻，另两个打杂的也到店上班了。食物的香气从厨房飘出，唤醒了寂静的街道。  
刘也擦了擦口水，从桌面上爬起来。补觉过后他总算头脑清醒了些，这时他看到对面桌坐着个奇怪的男人，说他奇怪是因他穿一身老电影里才会出现的短衫马褂，手里盘串佛珠，一副我佛慈悲的模样。嗯，就差剃个光头了。  
男人长着双慵慵懒懒的眼，尾处下垂，眼皮耷拉时跟没睡醒似的，但他又偏生了笑唇，不露表情时也弧度弯弯，似含春风、如化秋雨，竟有些温柔味道。  
“您的包子豆浆和煎饺，一共二十三块。”店员将打包袋递上。  
“哦，我支付宝。”刘也掏出手机扫墙上的二维码。  
出门时他忍不住又回头打量了一眼那个奇怪的男人，只见对方也扭过头来，朝他一笑，那笑竟阴恻恻的，吓得刘也掉头就跑，差点跑过了目的地。  
“西瓜戴，吃早饭啦！”刘也踹开大门，随后一只脚悬在半空——大堂中央戴景耀被人拿刀抵着脖子跪在地上，旁边沙发坐着个油头男，见刘也进门挑了挑眉，“哟，来客人了。”  
半分钟后，刘也和戴景耀一起被按住脖子跪在地上。  
“说吧。”油头男吐了口烟圈。  
说？  
说啥？  
刘也满头问号。  
他朝戴景耀挤眼，后者一副我也不晓得啥意思的表情。  
“昨晚的客人里，有没有一个穿浅蓝色背心、黑色长裤，脖上挂拇指粗银链子的男人？对了，他比较注重自己的形象，路过有镜面反射的地方都会照一照。”油头男好心提醒。  
这算哪门子特点？昨晚客人那么多，谁会注意这一个嘛！戴景耀心想。  
但刘也却反应过来，他是见过这么个人的，跟陆思恒在一起。不过眼前的油头男看起来很不好惹，如果说出去陆思恒会不会有危险？  
“不说？”油头男按灭了烟头。他的手下立马会意，刀刃推进，血立刻顺着戴景耀的脖子往下流。  
“啊啊啊！我真的不知道啊！”戴景耀疼得乱动，扯到刀口刮出更深的伤。  
“住手！”刘也吼道。  
“哦？看来你知道。”油头男轻笑。  
“我……”刘也咬了咬牙，根本没法继续说下去。  
千钧一发之际，酒吧大门再次被踹开——“哟，这不是粤总嘛，在摆啥阵势呢？”  
刘也第一次觉得高嘉朗那张脸还挺帅的，虽然他还没说要帮自己，但刘也偏就这么认定了。  
“高堂主啊，好巧。我来找我弟弟小光，他一夜未归，不知你又是来做什么的？”  
“喝酒啊。”  
“一大早来喝酒？”  
“昂。”高嘉朗抬起尖头皮鞋踢了踢还在嗷嗷叫的戴景耀，“会调酒不？”  
“疼疼疼——啊啊啊不会不会！”  
“那你呢？”高嘉朗弯下腰，笑眯眯地看着刘也。  
“会一点。”刘也回道。  
“那我就不扫高堂主的雅兴了。”油头男一手插兜，一手顺了顺西装领口，经过高嘉朗身边时，他略一侧头，谐谑道：“品味真差。”  
“彼此彼此。”  
一行人走后刘也赶紧扶着戴景耀起身，血已经浸透他半边衬衫，只见他嘴唇发白，眼下是想嚎也嚎不出声了。  
“走，我送你们去医院。”高嘉朗扶住戴景耀另一只胳膊。  
“谢谢。”刘也快要哭出来，戴景耀是他从小到大最好的朋友，他宁愿刚才被砍的是自己。  
“没事啦……”戴景耀费力地吐出三个字的气声，然后脖子一歪，晕了过去。

******  
（隔了一条街的茶楼上）  
马雪阳揭开茶杯抿了一口：“水温过了。”  
“你找我来什么事？”对面的张远开门见山。  
“还记得小时候吗？”马雪阳望向窗外，“我们五个人常在那个公园里踢球，而现在，只剩我俩了。”  
张远叹了口气：“苦海无边，回头是岸。”  
“苦海？我们谁不是深溺其中呢？包括你，张远，午夜梦回，你有没有遇到他们的鬼魂，缠着你、拉扯你——”  
“够了！”   
“好，我不说。”马雪阳摊手。  
“你到底想干嘛！”张远语带愠怒。  
“改邪归正，做你线人呐，阿sir。”马雪阳笑了笑。

******  
（至于另一边）  
夜不归宿的夏之光在香喷喷的煎蛋香味中醒来，他裸着身子从床垫上爬起，看到厨房里有个身影正在忙碌着。  
哎呀，真好，竟然遇到了贤妻良母。  
他心里顿时乐开花。  
铁铲碰在锅壁发出清脆的响声，夏之光趁机蹑手蹑脚绕到陆思恒身后，一把环住他的腰。  
“啊！”  
然而被吓到的确是他自己——陆思恒在他扑过去前一秒挪了脚步，要不是刹车即时，他差点俯首杵进油锅里。  
“白痴。”陆思恒不忘补刀。  
“呜呜呜，你没有同情心，”夏之光嚷嚷，“好歹都睡过了。”  
陆思恒的耳垂肉眼可见的发红，夏之光哈哈大笑，扯住他后脑勺一顿猛亲。  
“唔……要糊了……”陆思恒在夹缝中喘息。  
“我不要吃那个，”夏之光狡黠地眨眼，“我要吃你。”  
电磁炉开关被“滴”一声关上，外面天已大亮，却照不透这晦暗的屋内。  
“陆思恒。”  
“嗯？”  
“你喜欢我吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“说全了！”  
“不。”  
“快说！快说！不然～”  
“别……我说……”  
“嗯嗯，我听着呢。”  
“我……我喜欢……夏之光。”  
“我也是。”  
“？”  
“我也喜欢我自己。”  
“……白痴！”

Chapter 9  
“砰砰砰砰——”  
子弹擦过枪管内壁，飞速、精准、井然有序地击中同一位置。  
“Good job！从今天我就叫你神枪手Mr. Yao了！”四正笑着将矿泉水瓶扔过去，姚琛头也没回，竟能稳稳接住。  
二人走到休息区坐下，室内空调气温恒定26℃，冷风吹得人身上一层薄汗微微发着凉意。  
“听说西郊仓库被警方查了。”姚琛拧开瓶盖，却只喝了一小口。  
“我还以为你两耳不闻窗外事。”四正斜靠在椅背，一双无处安放的大长腿随着耳机里的土嗨曲库抖个不停。“听歌吗？”他问对面的人。  
“没心情。”姚琛说着起身，看架势是又要回去练枪。  
“太拼了吧。”四正故作夸张地瞪大眼，随后以类似自言自语的声线高度道：“你以为周震南真和你想的一样吗？”  
姚琛愣了愣。  
他从不觉得一个人可以在经历巨大变故后仍保持初心，这些年来他错过了太多周震南需要他的时刻，这次他不能再错过了，他要变强，强到能够挡住枪林弹雨，强到能让周震南不再受任何伤害。  
“你不懂的，”姚琛笑眼温柔，“周震南，他是我的信仰。”

******  
佛堂里檀香味弥散，张颜齐从蒲团上爬起来，看到供炉中两短一长的香柱，眉头微微蹙起。  
“阿豪呢？”  
“还没回来。”  
“嗯。太子党那边有什么动作？”  
“暂时没有。”  
“知道了，下去吧。”张颜齐摆摆手。  
肖凯中正欲转身，却又被叫住——  
“去喊阿粤过来。”  
“是。”  
肖凯中走后张颜齐猛地扑向供桌，拂袖将桌上一切通通扫落在地，香灰纷纷扬扬飘起，在半空化雾。  
等彭楚粤进来时，看到的就是这样一副场景：张颜齐蹲在地上，用手一点点聚拢铺在地上的香灰，然后小心翼翼地捧起，再放回香炉里。  
“七哥？”彭楚粤轻声唤道。  
“阿粤来了，”张颜齐并未起身，仍继续手上动作，“这些天怎么都没看到小光。”  
“哦，我派他出去做事了。”彭楚粤面不改色。  
张颜齐弯了弯嘴角：“做事好啊，他还年轻，不能总闲着。”  
这时佛像前的木架上火光忽跳，又一盏油灯灭了。  
“过来坐。”张颜齐拍拍手上的灰，朝彭楚粤推去一块蒲团。  
两人背靠供桌，分享一盒烟。  
“还记得小时候，我们几个，就我、你、小光、嘉仔和小磊，我们总黏在一块，鬼爷就夸说兄弟情好啊，但将来最好别有利益冲突，否则都下不去手。”张颜齐吐了口烟圈，继续道，“后来阿南来了，嘉仔当时还吃醋，说我们几个哥哥变心了，不再宠他。但其实是他不再撒娇、不再围着我们转了，他长大了。”  
“七哥……”彭楚粤想说什么，却没能说下去。  
张颜齐拍了拍他的肩：“没关系，他以为一个宝莱国际的孙珂再加上西郊仓库，就可以打垮我，错了，”张颜齐低声笑起来，“我们的嘉仔啊，还是年轻，不够狠。”  
“七哥！嘉仔是鬼爷唯一骨血了！”  
“谁说的，”张颜齐挑眉，“不是还有周震南？”  
“你……原来你一开始就没打算杀了他。”  
“杀，当然杀，只是稍稍延后，阿粤，你可听过挟天子以令诸侯？”张颜齐弹了弹烟灰，“我知道有不少老古董不服我，都新世纪了还搞真龙天子那一派，嘉仔虽有小聪明，但不够狠，阿南够狠，却不是很聪明，你说这两个准天子，我挟谁比较好？”  
“七哥早就有打算了吧，既然如此何必再问我呢。”  
“我只是心里闷。”张颜齐扶着彭楚粤的肩站起身，金毛猴子从阴暗角落里窜出来，攀着他的裤腿爬进他怀里。  
“去把小光找回来吧，别在外头迷路。”说完这话他头也不回地走出了佛堂。  
彭楚粤坐着没动，静静抽完了剩下的烟。  
他知道风雨即将来袭，自己也不能周全，与其如此，不如放任那个他心爱的弟弟在外游荡，最好永远别再回来。

******  
“叮叮叮叮叮叮叮叮叮叮叮叮叮叮叮——”  
护士台显示，6013病房的呼叫扭被恶作剧似的一直按不停，娃娃脸的实习小护士气鼓鼓地跑过去，推开门时却愣住了——床边坐着一个白净秀气的青年和一个浑身散发荷尔蒙气息的男人，再加床上那个虚弱惹怜的病美男，简直是偶像电视剧里才会出现的标配啊！  
“不好意思，一时手贱。”浑身散发荷尔蒙气息的男人高嘉朗朝小护士抛个媚眼，“美女妹妹，快来帮我们拔针啦~”  
“你好无聊。”白净秀气的青年刘也露出嫌弃的神色。  
“我渴。”虚弱惹怜的病美男戴景耀表示你们能不能关注下受伤的男主角。  
小护士在三人注视下红着脸拔掉戴景耀手背的针头，并结结巴巴地嘱咐他好好休息，然后逃也似地溜了出去。  
“你看，都怪你，老盯着人干啥你说？”高嘉朗冲刘也直撇嘴。  
刘也在心中告诉自己：别跟他计较，好歹救了你们，别计较别计较……  
“我渴啊……”被忽视的戴景耀可怜巴巴地干嚎道。  
刘也连忙去拎水壶，却发现里面是空的。  
“我去打水，你等一下。”他说着起身。  
“我陪他去，万一迷路。”高嘉朗紧随其后。  
戴景耀内心：这世界无情抛弃了我，我不过是颗多余的流星。  
水房里空无一人，刘也弯腰掰龙头时高嘉朗凑到他身边闻了闻：“你昨天是不是没洗澡？”  
刘也：“……”  
“害！没洗澡都挺好闻，你是香妃娘娘转世么你？”  
“高嘉朗。”刘也喊他全名。  
“咋？”  
“你怎么会刚好路过酒吧？”刘也终于问出憋了好久的问题。  
高嘉朗笑了笑，没说话。  
“你跟踪我，是吧？”刘也鼓足勇气道，“我已经知道高嘉朗这三个字背后是红合会，我猜你也知道我是谁了，对吗？”  
他预想过很多种情况，唯独没料到这种——高嘉朗抱起他转了半个圈，等他反应过来时才发现冲水龙头不知什么原因竟坏了，热水四射而出，是高嘉朗护着他躲过去，但自己却被热水烫了个彻底。刘也看到他紧锁的眉头，吓得赶忙说：“快把衣服脱下来！”  
高嘉朗却笑：“这么急啊，还没到那步吧？”  
“你这个猪头！”刘也怒吼，“我们很熟吗？我警察欸！警察！需要你救？”  
路过的护士见状忙将高嘉朗扶走，刘也失魂地跟在后头，他从前有很多想不通的事情，如今他又有了新的想不通——他怎么会……好像、有那么、一点点的，喜欢高嘉朗了呢？

Chapter 10  
陆思恒醒过来时身边已经空了，一颗纸叠的爱心放在枕头边，上面写着：吾爱亲启。  
“白痴。”陆思恒暗骂一句，却还是打开了。  
纸上写着：我回家一趟，不然家里人要着急了，过两天再约哦宝贝~  
放下纸条时陆思恒忽然发现自己好像在笑，他连忙抹平嘴角，又拍了拍自己的脸：“清醒一点清醒一点……”  
这时手机“嗡嗡嗡”地震动起来，是朱微之打来的电话。  
“喂，朱哥？”  
“怎么不看短信？快来警局一趟。”  
“好！”

******  
夏之光在玄关换拖鞋时听到客厅里有人说话，他“啪嗒啪嗒”跑过去，看到彭楚粤刚挂下电话。  
“粤哥！”他开心地蹦过去，“怎么这么早回来？”  
彭楚粤似乎不是很想看见他，微微皱了皱眉。  
“怎么，担心我离家出走啊？我这不是回来了。”夏之光一屁股坐在沙发上，两只脚甩开拖鞋，大大咧咧地跷在玻璃桌案。  
“我倒希望你死在外面。”彭楚粤一字一句道。  
夏之光意识到不对劲，连忙放下脚，“粤哥，怎么了？”  
彭楚粤侧身摸出盒烟，靠在沙发背上点了一根。“大圣和太子要正式动手了，不是鱼死网破就是两败俱伤，怎么都不可能有好结果。”  
白色的烟雾浮在半空，太阳从落地窗外照进来，穿过烟雾落在玻璃桌面。  
“粤哥，你知道我不会抛下你的，是生是死，我们一起。”夏之光的语气坚定而恳切，他越过桌面去握彭楚粤的手，目光却透过彭楚粤看到了另一个人，陆思恒，他心想，如果这次我能活下来，我一定去找你，如果不能，希望你要好好活下去，顺便忘了我。

******  
陆思恒已经很久很久没有回警局了，这次回来竟让他觉得有些陌生，他还记得自己被调去特别行动组时刘也羡慕的眼神，但其实他更希望和刘也一样，做一个普通文职人员，每天骑着电动车上下班，不用深入虎穴，也不用与虎谋皮。哦，说实话夏之光还算不上虎。他有点傻，有点憨，单凭智商是完全不能在红合会混的，但不凭智商他唯一能倚靠的也只有脸了。他有一张精致得像电影明星的脸，笑一笑能迷死万千少女，可坏就坏在他不喜欢少女，他喜欢——  
“陆思恒！”  
忽然有人叫他，是朱微之。  
“朱哥，怎么了？”  
“还问我怎么了，刚才你一直走神。”  
“嗯，可能昨天没睡好吧。”  
“思恒啊，”朱微之拍了拍他的肩，“做我们这行，切勿感情用事。”  
“知道了，朱哥。”  
再后来张局长过来了，亲自布置了任务，陆思恒照旧和朱微之一组，内容是，协助剿灭彭楚粤为首的红合会分堂口。  
陆思恒只觉头皮发麻，走出去时腿都是抖的。他从口袋里掏出那个被他复原的纸叠爱心，“吾爱亲启”四个字已经被摩得有些花了。  
“夏之光，”他轻声念，“对不起。”

******  
夏之光打了个喷嚏。  
“着凉了么？”他挠挠脑袋。  
彭楚粤进门收走他扔在地上的脏衣服，往洗衣房走去。  
见夏之光没跟上来，彭楚粤才放心地把衬衫上的太阳花胸章、银链子上的吊坠、皮带上的带扣一一拆下来，他发现得已经太晚了，而夏之光则是压根没发现，他不知道怎么跟夏之光说“你被人利用了”，这些年也怪他，把夏之光保护得太好，在红合会混有几个心思单纯的，夏之光能活到现在算奇迹，而奇迹缔造者就是彭楚粤。  
他曾经保护夏之光度过了一个又一个关卡，但这一次……但这一次……  
他无力地垂下双手。  
曾经他们这些人以为携手就能逆天改命，可如今却还是，听天由命。

******  
今天的小吃街格外冷清，张颜齐一坐下何洛洛就迎了上来。  
“怎么没其他人了？”张颜齐问。  
“前些天酒吧有人闹事，上头就宣布要整改，我再开三天就关门啦，回家去。”何洛洛老实道。  
“你哪里人？”  
“杭州萧山啊。”  
“是个好地方。”  
“你呢？”  
“重庆。”  
“哇，那怎么会来港岛？”  
“我老爹得罪了当地龙头，带我逃过来的。”  
“听起来很精彩嘛～”  
“那当然。”  
两人有一茬没一茬地扯着，何洛洛似乎忘了要问张颜齐吃什么，张颜齐也似乎忘了自己是来做什么的。  
他们从太阳刚冒出半个头聊到阳光灿烂地洒向大地，时间好像很长，又好像很短。  
直到任世豪来接人，张颜齐才发现自己压根没吃东西。  
“哦，我蒸了一屉包子，你拿几个吧。”何洛洛小跑着冲进厨房，将白乎乎的胖肉包递给张颜齐。  
“让你关门倒挺可惜的，”张颜齐道，“不如接着开下去吧。”  
何洛洛笑了：“我回萧山还会再开一家的，到时候欢迎你来玩啊。”  
“好。”张颜齐说着钻进车内。车子开出去时他一回头，看到何洛洛还站在原地挥手，阳光落在大男孩干净秀气的脸上，好似梦境一样。  
但他不知道的是，车子消失在巷口的瞬间，何洛洛脸上的笑容迅速淡下去，冷漠和鄙夷爬上他的嘴角，化为一个阴冷的勾唇。  
“背景都核实过了，”肖凯中把复印件递给张颜齐，“确实是萧山人，老家还有一个奶奶和一个妹妹，父母早亡，所以出来讨生活。”  
“嗯。”张颜齐随意翻了两页又合上。“去松山别墅。”  
“是。”

******  
何洛洛掀开帘子走进厨房，焉栩嘉正在和面，他靠上去从背后抱住焉栩嘉，猫儿似的轻轻蹭了蹭。  
“我身上脏呢。”焉栩嘉柔声道。  
“那我和你一起脏。”何洛洛扳过他的身子，循着那一片柔软欺上去。  
蒸笼里窜出白蒙蒙的雾气，将两人包裹其中，包子的香味弥散开来，何洛洛的肚子不识时宜地发出“咕噜”声。  
焉栩嘉笑着推开他，“先吃点吧。”  
何洛洛不甘心地又亲了会儿才松手，然后坐在小凳子上看焉栩嘉布置餐桌。  
家的感觉只有在这时才出现，何洛洛忽然想起很多年前，母亲穿着围裙在厨房忙碌，哥哥姐姐们牵着他跨过高高的门槛，在院子里踢球，时间一晃过去，如今只剩下他独身苟活于世，寂寞和空虚曾经教他想过自残，但好在有焉栩嘉，陪他熬过一个又一个黑暗的夜晚。  
“小嘉，”何洛洛捧着脸靠在桌上，眼睛里像有微光闪烁，“你说我们会有好结局吗？”  
但他的声音太轻了，完全被锅碗瓢盆声盖过去，因而焉栩嘉没有听到，也没有回答他。  
不过这大概，也算是种答案。

Chapter 11  
“哗——”  
纸张飞扬，从半空散落开来，张远坐在一片混乱中，仰头闭上眼。  
短短半个月，港岛被彻底蒙上灰色阴影，夜间几乎无人出行——除了红合会的和警局人员。械斗、枪战轮番上演，每当太阳升起，上班和晨跑的市民都会在天桥下、河道边、野巷里看到血迹干涸的地面。  
这无视律法的野蛮时代，这轻待人命的荒唐世界。  
张远已经连续失眠半个月了，他时常感到自己在透支寿命，巨大的黑眼圈盖在他眼皮四周，他无力地垂手，任时间静静流淌。  
除非有上帝之手扭转乾坤，否则凭区区凡人如何改变这死局？  
他想起马雪阳问他的那些话，午夜梦回时，他确实看到过那些早已逝去的灵魂，他们挤着、叫着，质问他：后悔吗？后悔吗？  
“我后悔了，”张远轻声道，“我后悔了……”  
他非常清楚自己能坐上这个位置，全靠“出卖”朋友。曾经他以为那是正义的，也是正确的，他坚信英雄就该独来独往，他一个人就可以拯救世界。  
错了，全错了。  
他痛苦地捂住脸，无声哭了出来。

******  
大战已经持续了六个小时，双方伤亡惨重，赵磊和四正都受了伤，赵磊左胳膊中了一枪，四正右手和左脚各中一枪。  
“太子被送走没？”四正咬牙问道。  
“走了。”赵磊点头。  
半个小时前他们分出一只队伍护送焉栩嘉突破包围圈逃了出去，留得青山在，不怕没柴烧，只要焉栩嘉活着，他日必能卷土重来。  
是的，在和张颜齐的这场斗争中，焉栩嘉被步步逼至下风，直到今时，他管辖下的大半堂口都被逐一突破，外人看来似乎胜败已定，但也只有焉栩嘉本人知道，一切才不过刚刚开始。他还有最后王牌没亮，一旦亮出，那才叫真的精彩纷呈。  
而他这个王牌，就叫做——  
姚琛。

******  
如果说眼下经历的事放在一个月前，姚琛是万万不敢想象的，但不过区区一个月，他感到自己的思想和行为都飞速成长了起来。一个月前他是普通大学生，一个月后他是港岛红合会太子党成员——虽然照目前形势来看太子党已然失势。  
他由衷感谢焉栩嘉带他进入周震南的世界，但他到底不是焉栩嘉的死忠部下，他的目标从始至终都是救周震南，所以在这个所有人都忙着分两派对战的时间点，他选择独闯佛堂地牢。  
是生是死一瞬间，他早就做好最坏的打算。可谁料这一路走来竟畅通无比，就好像有人替他打扫前程，特意送他去目的地一样。  
莫非有诈？  
姚琛屏住呼吸，每一步都走得小心翼翼。  
幽暗的地牢中湿气和阴冷缠绕，光照不进这深邃空间，姚琛几近失明。  
突然，在他左手边传来极轻的呼唤：“小琛哥？”  
姚琛仿佛被定住了，欣喜若狂和难以置信在他脑内交替占领，他竟一时忘了动作，也忘了回应。  
“小琛哥？真的是你吗？”周震南从地上爬起来。他已经习惯了在黑暗中视物，看到姚琛的那一刻，他以为自己还在做梦。  
“南南？”姚琛终于恢复理智，摸着铁栏蹲下身。  
“小琛哥，我可算等到你了。”周震南伸手穿过铁栏去摸姚琛的脸，“瘦了，”他的声音带着笑，“是不是焉栩嘉和赵磊那两个家伙平时不给你饭吃？”  
姚琛一愣：“你怎么知道我跟他们在一起？”  
不等周震南回答，地牢的门“嘎吱”一声响，又有人进来了。  
姚琛警觉地端起枪，将周震南护在身后。  
豆大的光亮从楼梯顶一路蔓延下来，姚琛食指微压，子弹即将破膛——  
“小琛。”  
光亮处有人唤他。  
姚琛停住了手，目瞪口呆地望着那人朝他走来——  
“爸？！”

******  
如果你平凡了几十年的父母告诉你，他们曾经是黑帮成员，你会做什么感想？  
姚琛的选择是沉默。  
父亲告诉他自己曾是红合会创始人老鬼的挚友，而母亲则是当年十二分堂中唯一由女性组成的花堂堂主。因为怀上他的缘故，也因为不想再继续腥风血雨的生活，父母二人离开了港岛，从此隐姓埋名，潜居在小小城中村。  
至于周震南那日偷偷从厨房爬进姚家，不过是想在寻求姚父姚母帮助的同时不撞见姚琛本人罢了，但命运还是让他们相遇，故事发展至今，一切都回不了头。周震南为了自由联合张颜齐软禁生父老鬼，不想张颜齐为上位对老鬼痛下杀手，并嫁祸周震南。  
周震南一路被追杀逃至内陆，万般无奈下抱着试一试的态度求助其父生前挚友，但他不想也不敢狼狈仓促地与姚琛相见，更不知道怎么解释消失的三年里他都经历过什么，即使在明确对方还对自己留情时，他仍是不敢说明真相。  
姚琛坑着头听他们说话，母亲叹了口气，直言道其实从周震南到他们家开始她和姚父就着手调查红合会这些年的变化了，他们非常清楚一旦涉足其中，逃是逃不掉的，更何况姚琛已然被牵连，想要保命就必须得在短时间内迅速学会港岛生存法则，而学会的唯一办法就是将他送出去，交到适合的人手下磨炼。  
可能、也许，这种情况下姚琛是该生气的。但他又气不起来，一边是他的家人、一边是他的爱人，各有各的苦衷，谁也没比谁好过。  
“接下来怎么做。”姚琛终于出声。  
姚父姚母和周震南都舒了口气。  
“焉栩嘉虽已失势，但张颜齐的境遇也并不好过，警方已经全面设防，让他下台只是时间问题，而红合会根深蒂固，非一朝一夕可以瓦解，警方必然也知道这个情况，所以我们不妨，”姚父话音一顿，“冒险和警方合作。”  
“合作只是暂时，风波过后红合会依旧是红合会，”姚母继续道，“不过在此之前我们需要确定新的会长。”  
姚父姚母，包括姚琛在内，一齐看向了周震南。  
“我？”周震南有些惊讶，“恐怕难以服众吧。”  
“众？我们就是众，”姚父道，“如今剩下的不是明哲保身就是徒有其表，以我和小琛母亲当年在红合会的位置，他们不敢多言。”  
“姚叔姚婶，多谢你们信任我，我一定不负众望。”周震南目光坚定而勇毅，他越过直线距离看向姚琛，两人在无形中以精神相偎，不需言语，达成共识。  
而遥远的渔村小屋中，焉栩嘉正抬头上望：半空乌云密集，风雨欲来。  
“终于、要变天了啊。”

Chapter 12  
屋里光线暗得惊人，张远扯松领带，将手机扔在鞋柜上，光脚往沙发走去。他已经半个月没回家了，空气中飘满灰尘的味道，一切冷清得好像从未有人在这里生活过。  
他累得来不及走去房间，刚摸到沙发就躺了下去，这时他听到轻微的脚步声，常年工作经验培养出的警觉促使他第一时间按住了腰间的枪，但还没等他拔出，对方就先开口说话了：“回来了。”  
那语气好像是等待家人归来的房主，张远清楚对方一开始就没打算隐蔽，于是直接开口问：“你是谁？”  
黑暗中那人笑了笑，挨着他坐下，“我们谈谈吧。”  
烛光就是在这时亮起的，张远看到一个细长眼睛的少年坐在他身边，那脸只有巴掌大，又白又嫩，看起来顶多十八岁。  
“我叫周震南，”少年自我介绍道，“未来很有可能是红合会新会长，哦，还有，我的代号，叫做Vin。”  
张远只觉头皮发麻，Vin这个字母是多么恐怖的存在，全港岛都知道，而如今这个瘦弱白净的少年告诉他，自己就是Vin。  
“你知道你在说什么做什么吗？”张远严肃认真地问。  
“知道，而且很早之前我就想来找你了，”少年细了细眼，“我妈妈去世前拜托我，一定要来看看你。”  
张远望着那少年，仿佛透过他看到遥远的另一个身影，“你……你妈妈是……”  
周震南压低声音，缓缓吐出三个字。  
张远像是被雷劈中，脸色焦黑、呼吸紊乱，好在周震南即时扶住了他的肩膀。  
“我想跟你谈合作，”周震南道，“我猜你也是愿意和我合作的。”  
张远伸手擦去额上的汗，“你想怎么合作？”  
“很简单，互惠共赢啊。”少年狭长的眉眼里泛出狐狸似的狡黠，张远想起很多年前这种表情也出现过在另一个人脸上，只是那个人，竟已去世了。  
“好，”张远听到自己微微颤抖的声音，“我同意合作。”

******  
刘也迷迷糊糊从躺椅上醒过来时，发现病床上空了。“高嘉朗？”他唤了一声，转头看到他找的人正靠在门后，朝他做噤声动作。  
“怎么了？”他配合地压低声音。  
高嘉朗摆摆手，示意他别再说话。  
刘也会意，轻手轻脚走过去。  
透过门上的玻璃窗口朝外望，走廊上空无一人，这太诡异了，仿佛有人在清理战场。  
战场？  
刘也心下暗惊。  
“连累你了。”高嘉朗用气声说道。  
刘也摇了摇头：“没关系，只是戴戴他……”  
“他没事，对方要找的是我，如果你刚才是呆在戴景耀房里，现在估计也不会有危险。”高嘉朗捏住刘也的胳膊，“别怕，我会保护你。”  
那一刻刘也忽然很安心，即使他并不清楚将要面临的一切，即使他和高嘉朗才认识区区几天。  
“走！”下一秒高嘉朗将他揽在怀中，踹开房门直奔走廊尽头的安全通道而去。  
原本寂静的走廊地砖瞬间被十几双脚“啪嗒啪嗒”踩在上面，刘也不敢回头，他听到自己快蹦出喉咙口的心跳声，从业多年他第一次直面死亡威胁，竟然是和警局死对头红合会成员一起。  
但他并不后悔，在这千钧一发的时刻他忽然想起很久前在一本书上看到的酸话：这一生总要和心爱的人逃亡一次，去看落日和大漠，去听风声和沙鸣。  
即使这背后有十几双亡命之徒的眼睛，即使他们有可能看不到明天的太阳。  
他都不怕。  
因为——  
“上车！”高嘉朗将他扔上副驾，发动机产生巨大轰鸣，他们迎着落日逃亡，车轮划过时光隧道，冲破层层雾霭，飞向永恒。  
哦，不，现实才没有这么浪漫——  
“趴下！”高嘉朗一手转方向盘一手按着刘也脑袋，子弹擦过他手背射穿挡风玻璃，缺口处震出巨大的蜘蛛纹。  
“昂昂昂”  
随着一个利落的漂移，车头转动方向，以倒退方式反向前行，与此同时高嘉朗迅速从车座底摸出枪支，“拿！”他边潇洒地“砰砰砰”射出子弹边命令刘也即刻加入战场。  
“我我我……我是文职！”  
他话音刚落车身忽然倾斜——“喀喀喀喀喀喀”右侧轮胎以肉眼可见的速度瘪下去。  
高嘉朗一脚踹开车门，扯过刘也就跳了出去，两人抱着从斜坡上滚下，耳边子弹呼啸。刘也听到高嘉朗闷哼一声，似乎是中弹了。  
“快走！”高嘉朗顾不上疼，回头放了几枪，掩护刘也先一步躲进坡下的废弃仓库里。  
追杀者紧随其后，一场猫鼠游戏正式开始。  
他们身处的废弃仓库里塞满了杂物和木箱，虽然便于隐蔽，但也不利于遁逃，稍一走错，很可能下秒就血溅当场。  
刘也端着枪和高嘉朗背靠背，警惕地扫视四周。  
“朗哥！”  
这时高处有人喊话。  
“把东西交出来，我们一切好说。”  
刘也回头看了高嘉朗一眼，后者正因为失血而面色苍白，像是随时会晕过去。  
那边喊话还在继续——  
“红合会哪里对不起你？给你地位钱财，供你吃喝享乐，你说你这是何必呢？”  
“你说得对。”高嘉朗在刘也震惊的目光中站起身，“因为我很怕死，所以我不想坚持了。”他用尚完好的左手从怀里掏出一个U盘，“东西就在这里，我可以给你们，但前提是先放这  
个人走。”  
“好说。”高台上的人笑道。  
刘也伸手去拽高嘉朗的衣摆，突然感到什么东西滑进掌心，他先是一愣，而后瞪大了眼睛。  
“乖，先走，我马上出来。”高嘉朗冲他露出一个极轻松的笑。  
“不行……”刘也咬牙欲哭。  
气氛渲染得刚刚好，高嘉朗侧过身，一把扣住刘也的脑袋吻下去——又狠又重，几乎要把人撕碎。  
四周有人在吹口哨。  
刘也低头，不敢看高嘉朗的眼睛。  
两人在黑洞洞的枪口对准下走到仓库门口，高嘉朗亲了亲刘也的侧脸，外人看来暧昧无比，其实他是在对刘也耳语道：“别回头，务必将东西交给张局长。”  
说完在刘也反应过来前将他推出了仓库门。  
刘也很听话，他真的没回头，他一直跑啊跑啊，就算听到身后的仓库爆发出巨大轰鸣、炸裂的碎片砸到他头顶、血顺着额头流到鼻尖，他都没回头。他跑啊跑啊，眼泪混着血水滴落在地。  
直到一切都远去，直到他看到人群，直到好心人帮他拨通110，他才悲呼出声：“高嘉朗！”  
他用尽全力地喊，但他知道再也不会有人回应了。

Chapter 13  
混乱在一个暴雨夜后走向平复，七号上午港岛警局举办了新闻发布会，会上言明长期潜伏警方的黑帮卧底已被全面铲除，残余的反动势力也正在被清理中，不日港岛就能恢复往昔安宁。  
有记者提问红合会是不是就此被消灭，发言人张远局长严肃表态：警方会对所有改邪归正的恶势力进行宽大处理，铁腕手段是无法彻底打压反动派的，唯有思想教育才是正道，所以事情结束后岛内会进行为期三个月的全民普法活动。  
记者议论纷纷，场面有些维持不住，有人从后台绕上去，凑到张远耳边说了些什么。  
“各位记者朋友，这里有最新消息发布，”警方代表刘特在获得张远默许后发言道，“非法势力团伙红合会会长张颜齐及前会长之子焉栩嘉已经伏法……”  
任谁都知道这简单几句话后是怎样的惊涛骇浪，曾经呼风唤雨的黑帮核心人员就此消失历史舞台，怎不令人吃惊？  
时间退回三个小时前——  
地点：已经拆了一半的旧小吃街。  
人物：张颜齐、何洛洛。  
昨夜又下了一场大雨，空气里尚带凉意。这次张颜齐没有拐弯抹角，而是直言不讳地告诉何洛洛，焉栩嘉完蛋了。  
彼时何洛洛正往桌上摆菜，闻言不急反笑：“是吗？”  
那是张颜齐从未见过的表情：笑意不入眼，唇角似含霜。他意识到不对劲，回头时发现肖凯中和任世豪已经倒下了。在他看不到的地方潜伏着一个狙击手，随时会取他性命。  
“很新鲜的，尝尝吧。”何洛洛将搪瓷勺递给张颜齐。  
炖得雪白的鱼汤飘出诱人的香味，看起来确实好喝。  
张颜齐喝第一口时，何洛洛说：“你们查到的信息都是假的。”  
张颜齐喝第二口时，何洛洛说：“其实我本名叫徐一宁。”  
张颜齐喝第三口时，何洛洛、或者徐一宁说：“当年张大圣一人一刀独闯徐家大宅，屠尽徐氏上下三十六口，一战成名。我就是那家的小儿子，有幸捡回一条命，而小嘉是我的救命恩人。”  
张颜齐放下汤勺：“味道确实不错。”  
“我炖了好几个小时呢，”徐一宁道，“最后一顿了，你还有什么想说的。”  
“你很像我一个朋友，”张颜齐笑了笑，“可惜你们应该没机会见面了，焉栩嘉这人并不简单，兔死狗烹这种事，他完全能做到和我一个程度。”  
“是吗？谢谢提醒。”徐一宁转身往巷子口走去，走了没几步他听到背后一声响，那是子弹射入皮肉的声音。他仰头留下两行清泪：“爸妈，我终于替全家报仇了。”  
那瞬间他感到巨大的空虚感吞噬了自己，仿佛一切执着都没了坚持的意义，他像个游魂飘荡在街头，不知去向哪里。  
飘啊飘啊，他看到对面跑过来一个人——  
“一宁！”那人喊他本名。  
他揉了揉眼，发现那竟是浑身带血的焉栩嘉。  
“小嘉！你怎么了！”他终于回魂，发疯般冲向来人。  
焉栩嘉张开双臂抱住他，“我放心不下你。”那声音微颤，仿佛带了哭腔。  
其实焉栩嘉本有机会偷渡过海逃到内陆的，但他非常清楚徐一宁会选择此时动手，杀了张颜齐。虽然他当初救下徐一宁为的就是将他培养成专捅张颜齐的一把刀，但日久天长，他竟对这把刀产生了感情。  
“我以为再也见不到你了。”徐一宁抱着他嚎啕大哭。  
“傻瓜，我们都不会有事的，我们要一起——”他的话音戛然而止。  
徐一宁低头，看到焉栩嘉胸口绽开一朵血红色的花。  
“小嘉？小嘉！”他抱着焉栩嘉倒下去，触地的瞬间，另一枪射穿了他的胸膛。  
寂静的风来来回回吹过小巷，血腥味飘散风里，不远处的阳台上，赵磊收起枪支，戴上黑色鸭舌帽，从围栏边退了下去。

******

第一区分堂口，负隅顽抗的成员并不知道会长和太子的最新消息，眼下他们只剩不到十人，而警方的攻势越来越密集。  
夏之光领着众人退到围墙后，彭楚粤受了很重的伤，正靠在他肩上喘息。  
“粤哥，还能撑吗？”他心如刀绞，却也无可奈何。  
彭楚粤张了张嘴，夏之光连忙凑过去，只听对方用极微弱的气声说道：“小光，给哥个痛快吧……”  
夏之光顿时落下泪来。  
他是一个孤儿，被前会长老鬼收留，养大他的却是彭楚粤。这些年来只要彭楚粤有一口吃的就绝对不会少了他那份，彭楚粤对他来说如兄如父又如友，是他生命里少了就活不下去的重要角色。  
“粤哥……你不要……不要……求你……”他害怕极了，从小到大他没什么怕的，现在想来不过是因为彭楚粤把他保护得太好，身为黑帮成员却潇洒似富家公子。他后悔了，好后悔，后悔没有认真练本事，后悔没能力救他的小粤哥。  
“光哥……”有人大着胆子开口，“要不咱投降吧？”  
“滚。”  
“光……光哥？”  
“滚！”他失魂怒吼。  
剩下的人就真的滚了，眨眼间原地只剩下他和彭楚粤两个。  
怀里的躯体逐渐僵硬变冷，外面有人在用扩音喇叭喊话，夏之光充耳不闻。  
这时一个熟悉的声音响起：“夏之光，不要再做无畏的抵抗了。”  
他浑身一震，循着声音望去——  
一个逆光的身影跨过据点朝他走来，即使有人阻拦，那身影还是义无反顾，边走边重复：“夏之光，不要再做无畏的抵抗了。”  
直到那人靠近，夏之光才回过神来。  
“是你啊。”他笑了笑，眼底却满含悲伤。  
那一刻他发现就是个大白痴，可笑至极……简直可笑至极……  
“夏之光，收手吧。”陆思恒极力抑制着自己颤抖的声音。  
“你是不是觉得我很蠢？”夏之光低着头，声音闷闷的。  
“收手吧，不要再做无畏的抵抗了。”陆思恒发现自己根本无法说出除此以外的话，他太慌了，从未有过的慌，仿佛要伸手握住光时才想起来那是根本握不住的。  
“命运很可笑不是嘛。”夏之光缓缓举起枪。  
“不要……不要！”  
夏之光食指轻按。  
“不要啊！快住手！”  
“砰——”  
肉体倒下的瞬间，砸起灰尘扑面。  
陆思恒感到心口剧痛，仿佛中枪的是他自己。  
结束了……  
一切荒唐都结束了……  
本就是错误地开始，那便错误地终止。  
陆思恒跌坐在地上，如同失去魂魄。

******

夏天结束的时候，笼罩港岛的阴影终于散去，但被压下的、不为人知的新闻里，又有多少残酷和酸楚，却再也没有机会大白天下了。

Chapter 14  
港岛恢复平静后的第一个月，政府开始倡导全民普法活动，期间实行宵禁制度，十二点后不准在街头游荡。一开始民众私下里怨声载道，但在几个胆大的发现凌晨街头有黑帮成员活动后，大家才终于醒悟过来：原来港岛的白天属于政法部门，而夜晚属于社会帮派。  
所幸这惶惶不安在一个月后得到了缓解，红合会准会长周震南在与其他帮派街头谈判时被一枪爆头，目前生死不明，新会长姚琛原本是个无名小卒，恰逢红合会群龙无首，侥幸登高上位。如此看来红合会气数已尽，不用警方出手，内部便已瓦解殆亡。  
但事实真的是这样吗？

******  
赵磊推开房门时周震南正坐在床上吃剥好的石榴，红红白白的果籽被他吐在花型玻璃碗里，听见动静他抬起头，朝赵磊笑了笑。  
“我打算出去旅游了。”赵磊坐到床边。  
“去多久？”周震南问。  
“不知道，可能很快回来，也可能不回来。”  
“别啊，小琛哥才刚上手会里事务，还有很多都忙不过来呢。”  
赵磊伸手揉了揉他的头发，“你说你辛辛苦苦绸缪半天，难道就是为了把他困在身边？”  
“也不全是。”周震南眨眨眼  
赵磊收回手，“那你打算装多久？”  
“我也不知道啊，可能一年两年，也可能一辈子。”  
“你呀。”赵磊笑着摇摇头。  
他起身望向落地窗外，海鸟从水面掠过，飞向更远的天边。曾几何时他也是怀揣满满的野心，想飞到天那边去，所以他选择私下和周震南结盟，先利用焉栩嘉扳倒张颜齐，再把徐一宁和焉栩嘉一同击杀。可他错信了自己的野心，所有事情办成后他反而感到巨大的空虚，原来他一直追寻的不过是自由，他被红合会这张网困了太久，差点迷失自我。  
“周震南，你好自为之吧。”丢下这句话后他转身出了房门。  
“你也是。”门内的周震南细眼微笑。  
一盆石榴终于吃完，他仰头倚在靠枕上。  
“好累啊……”他缓缓闭上眼，三年来他费劲心思下了这一盘大棋，表面顺从父亲老鬼，接着又假意投靠张颜齐，私底再联系焉栩嘉，最后利用姚琛引出其父母势力，他靠着完全不符年龄的智谋将所有人玩弄于股掌之中，如今还联合赵磊做出一场中枪失忆的假戏码。  
他在心里问自己：你满意了吗？  
嗯，大概是满意了吧。  
他非常清楚赵磊内心出现的空虚感，因为他也迷茫过，但他停不下来——母亲去世前告诉过他一个天大的秘密，他并不是老鬼的亲儿子，他的生父，名叫张远，是港岛警局的一名警员。但这个秘密不能被任何人知道，否则漩涡内的人都得付出生命代价。  
当时他便答应母亲，绝对不会伤害生父的性命，为此他只能干掉所有威胁者，也只有他本人站上权利巅峰，才能掌控全局。至于他的小琛哥……在知道小琛哥身世的第一时间，他就做好了准备和计划，试问如何在深陷泥潭时去爱一个人？答案就是把对方拖下来一起。  
他承认自己自私自利又无耻，但没关系，全都没关系，利用也好、欺骗也好、装失忆也好，只要能把姚琛留在身边，他愿意使尽手段。  
“南南。”  
门在这时开了，姚琛略带倦意地走进来。  
“今天有乖吗？”  
周震南露出孩子般无邪纯真的表情，“有啊，就是很想你。”  
“你呀，真的是……”姚琛俯身吻了吻他微凉的嘴唇。  
风吹起窗帘飘飘扬扬，光影交叠，落在床上缠绵的两个人身上。  
故事的最终已没必要区分对错了，结局既已定，万事如尘埃。

******  
刘也在张远局长告诉他调职申请成功前提出了辞职，人人替他惋惜，但他却说已做好的决定不会改变。  
他买了张远程车票，打算去一个陌生而遥远的城市。出发前戴景耀和陆思恒都来送他，三个人坐在挤挤攘攘的候车室，说一些无关紧要的闲话。  
“听说那边的人都不爱吃米饭，主食要么是大白馒头，要么是清水挂面。”戴景耀一副担忧的表情，“你肠胃不好，受得了吗？”  
“嗯。”刘也心不在焉地点头。  
这时广播里放去往某某城市的列车开始检票了，刘也“腾”地站起来，行李箱都被他撞倒在地。  
“唉，这么激动干嘛，又不是不回来了，大不了我和思恒没事就去看你好了。”戴景耀弯腰扶起箱子，交到刘也手里。  
“一路顺风。”陆思恒拍了拍他的肩。  
“我走了。”刘也拖着行李箱跟上大部队，戴景耀和陆思恒目送他一直走进检票口内。  
“我好不放心他啊……”戴景耀说着红了眼眶。  
“他会没事的，只是需要缓一缓。”陆思恒道，“好了，我们也走吧。”  
回去的路上经过一家商店，玻璃窗里的货架上放满太阳花玩具，陆思恒把车停在路边，跟戴景耀打个招呼就下车朝店门走去。  
十分钟后坐在车里的戴景耀看着陆思恒手捧太阳花玩具走出来，顿时一阵心酸，他隐约知道陆思恒的事，但不敢细问。  
“过路口把我放下就行了，我要去那里一家酒吧应聘。”戴景耀随口扯个谎。  
“好。”陆思恒便也没多说。  
车子如约停在酒吧前，放下戴景耀后陆思恒就调头开往了最近的公墓。  
他费了很大的劲才把夏之光和彭楚粤葬在一起，墓碑上没有刻字，来看望他们的也只有陆思恒自己。也许等有一天他也死去了，就再没人知道这两块无名墓碑下葬着谁了。  
“夏之光，我来看你了。”陆思恒把太阳花玩具放在墓碑前，“彭楚粤，麻烦你了，在那边还要照顾他。”  
空旷的墓地里，呢喃细语随风飘散。  
爱人可以死去，爱情却永远存活。  
哪怕你我隔着阴阳，哪怕世上无人知晓。  
都没关系，都没关系……

******  
天色再次亮起时刘也抵达了目的地，他循着地址找到在网上租的房子，是一间破旧的农村小屋，价格极其优惠，房主恨不得把屋子送给他。  
其实刘也压根不在意住得怎样，他在意的是隔壁邻居——档案里显示的、高嘉朗留在老家的父母亲。  
他随便整顿好行李后，就带着东西敲响了隔壁的木门。  
一听到他是警察，高父高母表现得十分惊恐，毕竟村里人人知道他们儿子混黑社会，但随后刘也拿出了证书和勋章，告诉他们高嘉朗并不是坏人，而是人民的英雄，是警局的骄傲。  
高父高母捧着那冰冷的荣耀嚎啕大哭，刘也跟着他们一起哭，边哭边说以后我就是你们的儿子，我来赡养你们安度晚年。  
可能、大概，爱一个人就是把他的父母当成自己的父母，把他曾经的生活当成自己的生活，他要替高嘉朗走完余下的一生，在无尽回忆里缅怀他们短暂的相遇和长久的别离。  
这，就是所有故事的结局。


End file.
